Jackie Frost
by giantsavour
Summary: Jack has been around for a long time. Invisible. For all three hundred years, people have just run through Jack. All Jack wants is to be believed in. Yet no one ever does. Even when Jack Frost movies came out, they were showing Jack as evil, Jack looked wrong. Jack is even the wrong gender. Will she ever be welcomed somewhere that she belongs?
1. Out of the Ice

**A/N: So, this is just a little idea that popped into my head a while ago. For this first bit I'm going to mostly just follow the first movie, with maybe a few changes, but after that I may need some suggestions on what should happen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Just my ideas. And unfortunately, I'm pretty sure that still doesn't make Jack mine.**

_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared. But then, then I saw the moon. It was so big, and it was so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore._

A young girl's body slowly rose out of a small pond. She wasn't any normal girl though, that much was obvious at just a glance. Her hair was snow white, falling just past her shoulders. She was pale, almost as pale as your typical corpse. She wore a brown dress with a brown cape around her shoulders. There were no shoes on her bare feet.

That night, the moon was full, and so bright it blocked out the stars. As the ice around the girl broke, she gasped for air. Breathing was something she hadn't done for quite sometime.

At first, the girl was frightened. That is, until she stared up at the moon. Her fears seemed to blow away in the cold wind.

For a while, the pale child just floated a few feet above the ground. Then she was gently lowered and her feet touched the frozen pond. Despite the fact that she didn't have any shoes on and was just in her bare feet, she wasn't cold. In fact, she didn't even feel the cold water that hung onto her hair and clothes.

_Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I didn't know. And part of me wonders if I ever will._

She tried walking. Her toes hit something hard. Looking down, she saw that she had stepped on a wooden crook. She nudged it with her foot. Instantly, frost began to spread across the staff. When the girl picked it up, frost shot out of the straight part of the stick. A playful grin lit up the girl's face. She grabbed the stick and ran over to one of the trees. More frost spread onto the trees when she poked them with her stick, a beautiful pattern of ice.

The girl laughed and ran back to the pond. She slid around, causeing frost to erupt from her stick and cover the frozen water. All the while, the young girl was laughing. It wasn't until a huge gust of wind blew into her that she stopped.

"Woah!" she cried. The wind spun her around as if she weighed nothing. Which, to be fair, she wasn't exactly a large girl. Quite the opposite. Her skinny frame made her clothes look huge on her, and she was barely over five feet tall. Even still, getting flung around by wind seemed a bit much.

At first, the girl flailed around, unsure of what to do. Then she got stable, and simply floated above the trees. She let out a gasp, and laughed again. From up in the air, the girl could see the beauty she had created on the pond.

It was short lived though, as the wind suddenly died down, causing the girl to fall. She let out a yelp as she tumbled into the trees. Luckily for her, she was caught by a tree branch before hitting the ground. Groaning, she sat up. A giggle escaped her lips once she realized that she wasn't hurt.

The young girl noticed a puff of smoke in the air. With a bit of difficulty, and a lot of crashing into trees, she managed to use the wind to fly over to the little village the smoke was coming from.

Her landing wasn't the greatest, and she crashed into the ground. That didn't discourage her though. She popped up, and started walking around, observing her surroundings.

"Hello." When that person didn't reply, she moved to another person. "Hello." Still nothing. Maybe the were busy right now. "Good evening ma'am," she greeted one woman.

A small child was running towards the girl, chasing a dog. The girl felt herself smile at the little boy. She didn't seem to remember much, but she apparently liked kids. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?" she asked the boy. To her great suprise, the child ran right through her. As if she wasn't even there.

The girl gasped. Having the boy run through her sent a chill up her spine. The unsettling feeling she felt almost hurt. She couldn't stop gasping. _Why didn't he see me? Am I a ghost? Am I dead? Am I even here?_

Stumbling backwards, away from the child, she ran right through a group a people. All of them went through her. Everytime a person walked through the girl, the same chill and pain ran across her entire body.

_My name is Jackie. Most know me as Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. That's all he ever told me._

Panicked, the girl summoned the winds and flew very ungracefully back to her pond. There, she sat down, her stick across her lap, and sobbed. She was confused and scared and hurt. _ What am I? _Who _am I?_

She heard a faint voice in her head.

**_You are _**_**Jackie Frost, young winter spirit. You will be called Jack Frost. **_

_And that was a long, long time ago._


	2. A New Guardian

**A/N: Wow! I've never gotten so much love for a story, especially not this quickly! So thank you, to everyone who liked it. Also, congrats ****Invisibleamericanburgers for being the first reviewer! **

**Just so you know, not every chapter will be Jack's point of view. Most will, but I want to follow the movie as much as I can. And no, I'm not going to do the accents for Bunny and North. Just use you imagination!**

* * *

_Three hundred years later._

* * *

"Still waiting for cookies!"

North hummed to himself as he worked on the little ice train. Yesterday he had made the tracks, now it was time to out the toy to the test. He put the finishing touches on the train, and pushed it down the tracks.

Two of his elves approached, carrying a plate of cookies. "Ah, finally!" North said. He grabbed one, not noticing that one of the elves just spit cookie crumbs over the cookies, and took a large bite.

He turned his attention back to the train, and watched as it went around the loop. When the train flew off the track and started flying on its own, he finished the last of his song. This was the moment he always loved, seeing the toys finally do exactly what they were supposed to. His moment was cut short though.

A yeti flung the door open, smashing North's train to bits. North let out a cry. The yeti covered his face in horror.

Groaning, North shouted, "How many times have I told you to knock?"

The yeti replied in its usual gibberish, the language only the yetis and North spoke. This time, however, North wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. "What? The globe?"

Grabbing his sword, he raced out of his study and to the globe room. A group of elves were crowding around the floor. "Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?" North grumbled. The elves scattered, trying to get out of the way.

North shoved the yetis out of the way and looked at the globe, which was covered in lights, each one representing a child that believed in him and his fellow guardians. But the lights seemed to be flickering.

"What is this?" North asked, confused. Nothing should be making all those children stop believing. "Check the axis, its rotation pattern," he ordered his yetis.

Before they could, sand started to creep across the globe. Black sand. It didn't take long before the entire globe was covered. North's eyes were wide, in both confusion and horror. Every last light was blocked.

Then, they sand started to swirl around and rise above the globe. Once it was completely off, the new sand cloud burst, sending black sand across the room.

The elves hid. Something behind North made his yetis jump. It was the black sand, crawling across the room. It formed into a shadow. An evil laugh was heard, as the sand flew around the room, now in the shape of a person.

Unfortunately, North suspected who it was. "Can it be?" He turned to his elves. "Dingle! Make preparations. We are going to have company." He grabbed a handle on the desk in front of him and pressed it down. The Northern Lights shot out from the globe and into the sky. North knew he needed help with this problem.

* * *

Tooth was calling out orders to her fairies in the tooth palace. It was exhausting doing this every night, but after centuries of practice, she could handle it. Besides, immortals like her didn't need very much sleep.

She noticed one of her fairies carrying a tooth from a mouth she had never seen before. "Wait, it's her first tooth," she said, almost dreamily. "Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral inciter in all of your life? Look how she flossed!"

One of her fairies flew up to her urgently. It pointed to the sky, which had the Northern lights glowing across it. Tooth gasped and rushed off towards the Pole, a few of her fairies flying quickly behind her.

* * *

_My fellow guardians. It is our job to protect the children of the world and keep them safe. To bring wonder and hope. Memories and dreams. And so I've called us all here for one reason and one reason only._

Sandy was standing on his floating, golden cloud, sprinkling dream sand across the town he was currently above. He was just finishing spreading dreams to this town, when he saw North's message. He gathered up his sand, making it turn into a plane, and flew in the direction of the Lights.

_The children are in danger. An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries had finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him._

* * *

Bunny raced through his tunnels. Obviously this was important. With only three days until Easter, even North wouldn't think to bother him unless it was urgent. That didn't stop him from making curses in his head.

His tunnel opened up outside of the Pole, and Bunny leapt into the snow. Unfortunately, the wind and snow were blowing harshly. He shivered. "Aw, it's freezing!" He let out a sigh before bounding as fast as he could towards the workshop. "Ah! Can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!"

The Easter Bunny arrived about a minute after Tooth, and just before Sandy. He wasted no time to complain to North.

"Better be good North," he grumbled.

North ignored him. "Sandy," he greeted. "Thank you for coming."

Sandy made signs above his head showing that he was busy spreading dreams right now.

"I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you here unless it was serious."

Tooth shushed her fairies as she listened to North explain. "The Boogeyman was here. At the Pole," he announced to his fellow guardians.

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?" Tooth asked, confused.

"Yes. There was black sand covering the globe."

Bunny came up behind him. "What do you mean 'black sand'?"

North ignored him. Again. "And, a shadow."

Now _Bunny _was the confused one. "Hold on, hold on. I thought you said you saw Pitch."

"Well, uh, not exactly," North said, scratching his head.

"Not _exactly?_" He turned to Tooth and Sandman. "Can you believe this guy?"

Simply shrugging, a question mark formed above Sandy. "Yeah, you said it, Sandy," Bunny agreed.

"Look," North said, annoyed. "He's up to something bad. I feel it. In my belly!"

This was getting ridiculous. "Hang on, hang on. You mean to say, you summoned me here, three days before Easter, because of your belly!" Bunny said in disbelief. "Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas…"

"Well, Bunny, Easter is not Christmas," North replied, grabbing Bunny's egg and walking away.

'Why would you bring this argument up?' Sandy thought, overhearing them. He was drinking out of a cup, until he noticed something behind the others.

"Here we go," Bunny grumbled. North, I don't have time for this. I've still got two billion eggs to paint."

North just laughed at the rabbit. "Don't matter how much you paint, it's still an egg."

"I'm dealing with perishables all right? You've got all year to prepare!"

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?"

"Why are you always such a blow-out?"

Meanwhile, Tooth was giving orders to her fairies. "Five canines, two molars, is that all in one house?"

She flew right in between the arguing guardians.

"Tooth!" North grumbled. "Can't you see we are trying to argue?"

She threw up her hands. "Sorry. Not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right Sandy?"

Sandy, who noticed the moon trying to talk to the guardians, had been doing everything he could to get his fellow guardians attention. He nodded at Tooth and made an arrow over his head, pointing at the moon.

Tooth's eyes widened. "San Diego!" She went back to giving orders.

Bunny started talking to North again. "Come on mate, Pitch went out with the Dark Ages, you know. We made sure of it."

"I know it was him! We have serious situation!" North argued.

"Well I think I have a situation with some eggs!"

Sandy let his sand fizzle away and looked at the guardians in annoyance. Looking around, he spotted an elf drinking out of Sandy's cup. He floated over, grabbed the elf by the hat and shook it, hard.

The guardians all turned in surprise. Sandy glared at them. He made a cresent over his head and pointed to the actual moon.

North turned and finally spotted it. "Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

Sandy frowned and sand spurted out of his ears.

"It's been a long time, old friend," North called. "What is big news?"

The moon began to shine even brighter, and the beams landed on a spot on the floor. A shadow of Pitch appeared.

Bunny's eyes widened. "It _is _Pitch."

North gave him a look and patted his belly. Then he turned back to Man in Moon. "Manny, what must we do?"

The floor opened and a crystal floated up in its place. The guardians stared in shock.

"Uh, guys, you know what this means, right?" Tooth asked.

"He's chosen a new guardian," North gasped.

"What? Why?" Bunny asked.

"Must be big deal," North shrugs. "Manny thinks we need help."

"Since when do we need help?"

Tooth decided to bring up the important question. "I wonder who it's going to be."

Sandy made a four leaf clover over his head. "A leprechaun?" Tooth guessed.

Bunny closed his eyes, afraid to look. "Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog."

They all watched as a figure started to form above the crystal. North, who was the closest, stared as the figure became clear. It was a girl, with one hand on a staff and the other in her hoody. Her hood was up, but her mischievous grin was showing.

"Jack Frost," North said, his eyes wide.

All of Tooth's fairies started swaying, and a few even passed out.

Bunny took a step back and held up his hands. "Um, I take it back. The Groundhog's fine."

Tooth, who was floating on her stomach, head in hands and looking at Jack with a dreamy expression, quickly snapped out of it. "Well, as long as she help to, uh, protect the children, right?"

"Jack Frost? She doesn't care about children! Alright, all she does is freeze water parks and mess with my egg hunts! She's an irresponsible, selfish-"

"Guardian," North said thoughtfully, scratching his beard.

Bunny almost snorted. "Jack Frost is many things, but she is _not _a guardian."


	3. Little Towns and Lonely Cities

**A/N: So, I realize I didn't update yesterday. Sorry about that, I was swamped with homework. Just so everyone knows, I'll try to post as often as I can, but I probably won't be able to post every day, all the time. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own them.**

* * *

Jack had a love-hate relationship with the city. During the day, she hated big cities. Too many people would walk through her. Not to mention city people were always so busy. Never had anytime for a good snowball fight.

When day turned to night though, thats when Jack could have a little fun. Cities were big and full of places for Jack to cause a bit of trouble. When the streets were less crowded, Jack could freeze streets and fountains and cause the wind to blow everything around. Which is exactly what Jack intended to do.

She laughed as frost crept across the street. A man with a bag of groceries slipped and the groceries went flying. A boy drinking out of a fountain found his tongue sticking to the frozen water. Jack laughed along with the girls behind him.

As she flew up an apartment building, she noticed a university student working on homework. _Boring,_ she thought. A gust of wind blew past the open window, making the papers go flying. Frost spread across the whole building, freezing clothes on clothes lines and freezing fishbowls. Jack spun around the top of a church happily. "Now _that, _that was fun."

During the past 300 years, Jack had made an important conclusion; she hated dresses. Like, with a passion. How could she skate around with a dress getting in her way? Not to mention she was a spirit that got blown around a lot by the Wind. Wearing a dress while getting blown upside down? Just leave that thought to the imagination. Basically, Jack decided to move forward with the times. She wore a blue hoody with brown pants. Shoes and her still didn't get along, however. Some things never change. Her hair, she kept the same as well. Sometimes she thought about tying it back, but where was the fun in that? She loved having her hair fly all over the place.

Day was starting to arrive, and Jack had zero interest in sticking around for that. "Hey, Wind! Take me home!" She let got of the pole she was holding onto and let the Wind carry her to Burgess.

"Snow day!" she cheered. She slide across the road, then hopped aroundon cars. One poor man happened to be in the way when she let a frost blast shoot out of her staff, and was nearly knocked over.

Jack liked Burgess for several reasons. This was the place she had been born, when she had first come out of the ice. It was a smallish town, which were Jack's favourite places. She knew almost every kid here, had even watched their parents grow up. Not to mention most kids had larger groups of friends around here, making it so much easier to start a good snowball fight.

She shot up into the air, spun around on her staff, then landed on a small pond. This had sort of become her home for the past 300 years. Her pond wasn't empty today though. There were a few kids playing around on one side of the pond. A boy, about eight or nine, was walking past it on the other side, reading a book. Jack recognized this boy instantly. Jamie Bennett was easily the strongest believer of his age. He was so full of fun. Jack liked both him and his sister. Little Sophie was a real cutie.

Jack smirked as the Wind blew Jamie's book out of his boy chased after it. Jack landed beside him and looked at it. "Well that looks interesting. Good book?"

As Jamie picked the book up, a group of his friends, the twins, came running over."All right! Snow day!" they cheered, giving Jamie a little push as they ran past him.

Jack, who was behind them help up his hand proudly. "You're welcome."

"Hey guys, wait up!" Jamie called, racing after his friends. Jack followed behind him. "Are you guys coming to the egg hunt on Sunday?"

"Yeah. I can," one of the twins said.

"How are we going to find any eggs with all this snow?" the other laughed.

As the kids crawled through Jamie's fence and into his yard, Jamie turned back to his book. "Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples, and DNA. In Michigan! That's, like, super close!"

"Here we go again," Claude said, throwing his hands up.

"You say that video too, Claude. He's out there," Jamie insisted.

"Yeah, just like aliens," Claude's twin teased. Claude gave him a shove.

"And the Easter bunny," Claude laughed. Jack, who had been walking on the fence, turned, suddenly interested.

"Wow, the Easter bunny is real," Jamie said, grabbing his sled.

"Oh he's real alright," Jack said, his staff hanging on his shoulders. "Real annoying, real grumpy and _really _full of himself." He thought of Bunnymund. Humans had a far off vision of what the Easter bunny looked like. Thinking of Bunny as a pink and fluffy bunny rabbit made Jack laugh every time.

"Come on, you guys will believe anything," Claude said.

Sophie, who had just walked out the door with her dog, got excited at the mention of the Easter bunny. "Easter bunny, hop, hop, hop!" she exclaimed, jumping down the stairs to the porch. At the last jump, he dog rushed forward and knocked her down. "Ow!"

"Mom, Sophie fell again," Jamie called.

Their mother came outside. "You okay, Soph?" She helped her daughter up. "Jamie, hat. You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

That made Jack wince. Who _came up _with that dumb saying? Forget the Easter bunny. _Nipping at your nose? That _was far-fetched. It sounded like she wanted to bite their noses. Why on Earth would she want to do that?

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked as his mother pulled a hat over his head.

"No one, honey, it's just an expression."

"Hey!" Jack complained.

The kids ran out the fence, Jamie clinging onto his sled. Jack jumped off the top of the fence and grabbed a handful of snow. In most people's hands, the snow would melt. Or at the very least it would make the person's hand get cold. Not Jack though. Her hands were already cold, and she never made snow melt.

"Who's Jack Frost?" she asked. She made a perfectly round snowball, and blew on it, adding a little winter fun into it; a trick she had perfected long ago. Then, with a mischievous grin on her face, she threw the snowball, hitting Jamie right in the middle of his neck.

Jamie yelped in surprise. "What?" The twins were laughing. No one but Jack could see it, but blue sparks danced around Jamie's face for a second. Jamie started laughing. "Okay, who threw that?"

"Well, it wasn't Big Foot, kiddo," Jack teased, landing by the kids.

Still laughing, Jamie made his own snowball and threw it at the only other people could see, his friends Monty and Pippa. They both were knocked over.

Pippa snapped, "Jamie Bennett, no fair!"

"You struck first!"

Jack threw two more snowballs, this time at the twins. "Free for all!" she yelled, hitting Jamie with another snowball. The kids all started laughing and joining in the fight. "All right, who needs to have it?" Jack swept her staff and created a bunch of snowballs for her to use. She managed to hit every kid, until Pippa accidently hit Cupcake.

Cupcake was a larger girl, who scared most of the other kids. Jack knew that she was really a sweet girl, but all the other kids wouldn't go near her to find that out. Cupcake growled and slowly turned around.

Pippa paled. "Run, I hit Cupcake!"

Monty wasn't about to be blamed. He pointed at Pippa. "She hit Cupcake."

"You hit Cupcake?" Claude squeaked.

Using hit sled as a shield, Jamie cowered as Cupcake came closer to then, a giant snowball, one used for snowmen, in her arms. _Well this won't do at all. This isn't any fun, _Jack thought. She crouched on her staff and threw a magic snowball at Cupcake's face,

"Oh, my-"

"Did you do that?"

"Nope."

"It wasn't me."

All the kids were shifting on their feet, nervously. Jack just smiled and waiting.

Cupcake tried to hold back, but she couldn't. She started to giggle, then full out laugh.

Soon she was chasing the rest of the kids around, but they were all laughing and enjoying themselves. When they started racing down a hill, Jack flew in front of them.

"It's slippery," she said, creating an ice patch. Which, unfortunately for Jamie, worked perfectly. He slipped and, landing on his sled, took off.

"Whoa!"

All the kids started yelling at him to stop, which was pointless. Jamie sped down the hill, Jack right beside him the whole time. Hitting a bump, Jamie flew onto the road. He yelled in terror.

Jack jumped to his rescue. "Whoa! Don't worry kid, I gotcha. Hold on! It's going to be alright!" She started guide the sled around, avoiding traffic and other obstacles. Jamie almost hit a delivery truck, causing a bunch of furniture to fall out.

"Keep up with me, kid! Take a left!" Jack made the sled take a jump off of a pile of dirt.

"Hey, slow down!" Jack heard one man yell. _Oh yeah, that'll help._ Adults could be so strange sometimes.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Jamie cried.

"Is that Jamie Bennett?" one woman asked. _Maybe._

Jack landed in front of Jamie, sliding on her own ice. "There you go," she encouraged. Even though the boy couldn't see or hear her.

Once realizing that he may not actually die, Jamie starting laughing, which made Jack laugh too. Then she saw the vehicle approaching. "Whoa," she said in surprise, making the ice slide jerk to the side to avoid killing anyone. Running out of road, Jack made one last jump. Jamie sailed off of it and landed in a big snow pile, completely unharmed.

"Oh my gosh!" Pippa cried, her and the others running over.

Jack wasn't so concerned. "Yeah!" she cheered, pumping her arm in triumph.

"Jamie? Jamie, are you all right?"

"Is he okay?"

The boy got to his feet. "Whoa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing!" Jamie rushed. Jack nodded proudly. "I did a jump and I slide under a-"

He was cut short by a couch from the delivery truck. It slammed into him, knocking him over. Jack winced. "Whoops."

The rest of the kids came over, trying to see if Jamie was okay. Luckily, he popped up. "Cool, a tooth!" he said, holding it high.

"Dude, that means cash," Claude said. They all started talking about the tooth fairy.

"Oh, no. No," Jack complained.

"I have to put this under my pillow!" Jamie said. The gang started walking off.

"Hey, wait a minute, come on! Hold on, hold on. What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!" Jack complained. She flew in front of them. "What do I have to do to get a little _attention _around here?"

Then Jamie walked through her. She was filled with the chill that she always got. That was the only time Jackie ever felt cold; when she was walked through. Sadly, she looked up at the sky. Her bad mood started to make it snow. She stuck her hand in her pocket and flew off.

* * *

Sophie sat on the edge of Jamie's bed, hearing him explain how he lost his tooth. "It was awesome! Then I went flying down this hill like whoosh, whoosh, whoosh! Then the sled hit this thing and I went way up in the air! And then bam," he jumped on the bed, face first. "The sofa hit me. And see? My tooth came out!"

His little sister just giggled. "Alright you guys, time for bed," their mother insisted. "You have your tooth under your pillow?"

"Yeah." Jamie grabbed his flashlight.

"Now don't stay up all night trying to see her, Jamie. She won't come."

"But I can do it, this time! You want to help me Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy."

"Hide, hide, hide," Sophie agreed. Her mother just groaned and picked Sophie up, carrying her to bed.

Jack looked in from the window. Her hood was pulled up. Frost began to spread across the glass. She turned away and flew onto the roof.

"There's something I'm doing wrong," she said to the moon. "Can you just tell me what it is? Because I have tried _everything, _and no one ever sees me." She looked up, waiting for an answer, but of course there wasn't one. The moon never spoke to her.

She started to get upset. "_You _put me here. The _least _you can do, is tell me…tell me why."

Nothing. Sighing, she turned away. Why did the moon hate her so much? Sure certain spirits had a right to hate her. A lot of the time she had it coming. But what did she do to make Manny hate her?

She flew over to another roof and started walking across the power lines, causing them to freeze. Around her, golden sand flew across the entire town. She smiled and pulled down her hood. "Right on time, Sandman."

One of the sand waves came towards Jack, and she jumped up to touch them with her hand. A dolphin made of sand formed and started jumping around her. Sandy was one immortal that Jack didn't mind. Sure they weren't exactly friends. But when Sandy was around, Jack, even if just for minutes, could be actually at peace.

* * *

Young Cupcake was having a wonderful dream about riding a unicorn. She smiled contently in her sleep and snuggled into her covers. It was a good thing that she was asleep, because she didn't hear the evil laugh coming from a shadow in her room.

"Oh, I thought I heard the clippity clop of a unicorn. What an adorable dream," Pitch said, stepping out from the shadow he was hiding in. "And look at her. Precious child. So sweet. So full of hope. Wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing. A touch of fear."

He laughed at he poked the dream sand. It slowly turned black, and the unicorn was consumed completely. Cupcake groaned in her sleep.

"That never gets old. Feel the fear. Come on, come on. That's right." The unicorn changed into a terrifying black stallion. "Yes, what a pretty little nightmare," Pitch hissed. "Now, I want you to go tell the others. The wait is over."

The stallion obeyed, and flew out the window. Pitch left the young girl's house and looked up at the moon. "Don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known this day would come. My nightmares are finally ready. Are your Guardians?"


	4. Being Chosen

With the golden sand floating around, Jack felt herself able to smile as she walked across the roofs of Burgess. Then, something large and fast zipped past her. "Whoa!" Curious, she raced after it. She almost lost it a few times, but eventually she saw the thing land in an alley. She followed it, and looked around, trying to see where it had gone.

"Hello, mate." Jack whirled around, her staff held in a defensive position. "Been a long time. Blizzard of '68 I believe." Bunny stepped out from the shadows. "Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

Jack lowered her staff, and leaned on it, not bothering to hide the smirk that was creeping up on her face. "Bunny. You're not still mad about that, are you?"

He glared. "Yes. But this is about something else. Fellas."

To Jack's surprise, a fury hand grabbed the back of her hood and yanked her up. "Hey!" Jack recognized them from the many times she had been caught sneaking into Santa's workshop; they were North's yetis.

One of the yetis snapped at her in their usual gibberish. Jack struggled, but she was small and the yetis were strong. "Put me down! What the-" She was cut off as one of the yetis held up a red sack, and the one holding Jack stuffed her into it. She yelled and struggled, but it was no use. It's not like anyone could hear her.

The yeti not holding Jack said something in his gibberish, then threw a globe he was holding, opening up a portal. It gestured for bunny to go ahead.

"Me?" Bunny laughed. "Not on your nelly. See you back at the Pole." He tapped his foot and opened up one of his tunnels. Nodding at the yetis, he jumped through it. When the tunnel closed, a flower was in its place.

The yetis shrugged, and tossed Jack through the portal. She yelled out as she went through, the yetis right behind her.

"Whoa, whoa,whoa, ahh!" she yelled, ans she hit the floor.

"He's here," she heard someone whisper. As she pulled the sack open, she saw two elves peaking at her. They quickly moved out of the way. "Quiet," the voice said again.

Jack looked out, and much to her surprise, saw the three other Guardians looking at her, although Tooth was a bit distracted with her fairies.

"There she is. Jack Frost!" North said when her head poked out. tooth stopped talking for a minute and followed North to greet Jack.

The winter spirit was looking around. She had never expected to have been allowed in the workshop before. Certainly not the way she had been. "Wow. You've got be kidding me."

The yetis behind her both grabbed an arm and pulled her to her feet. " Hey, hey, put me down!" She grabbed her staff with her foot and shoved the yetis away.

"Hope the yetis treated you well," North said.

"Oh yeah," Jack laughed in annoyance. "I loved being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal."

That seemed to please North. "Oh, good. That was my idea." He went to introductions. "You know Bunny, obviously." He gestured towards the rabbit.

"Obviously," Jack muttered.

"And Tooth Fairy."

Jack didn't even have time to turn towards her before Tooth was right beside the spirit. "Hello Jack," she said, almost breathlessly. Jack got a bit worried. Tooth didn't..._like _her, did she? Through all 300 years, Jack didn't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, but she was pretty sure she preferred boys. Especially with this girl, seeing as how Tooth had ignored Jack all that time. If Tooth _did _like her...well that was one conversation Jack didn't want to have.

"I've heard a lot about you," Tooth continued, rushing around Jack. "And your teeth!"

That one caught Jack off guard. "Wait, my what?"

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say?" Tooth shoved her hands in Jack's mouth, looking at her teeth. She gasped. "Oh they really _do _sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

So, Tooth didn't like _Jack, _she liked Jack's _teeth. _Jack couldn't decide which was weirder, though she still felt slightly relieved.

The Tooth Fairy wasn't the only one freaking out. All of her little baby teeth were freaking out over Jack's teeth as well. At that particular moment, Jack couldn't decide who scared her more; Bunny or Tooth and her fairies.

"Girls, pull yourselves together! Let's not disgrace the uniform," Tooth said. She flew a bit away from Jack, much to the young girl's relief.

"And Sandman," North continued. Sandy was floating beside him, asleep. "Sandy? Sandy?" He tapped Sandy on the shoulder. "Wake up!" Sandy opened his eyes.

Jack had enough. "Hey, whoa. Anyone want to tell me why I'm here?"

Sandy put up his hand. He created a bunch of images above his head, like a moon, and snowflakes and a person which was most likely Pitch. Out of all the Guardians, Jack liked Sandy the most, but that didn't means he could understand what the little man was trying to tell him all the time.

"Uh, yeah, that's not really helping. But thanks little man." She stood up and started walking away. "I must have done something _really _bad to bring you four together," she said, swinging her staff and freezing a nearby elf. "Am I on the naughty list?"

That made North laugh. "_On _naughty list? You hold the record. But, no matter, we overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate."

Jack turned. "How come?" she asked, slightly amused by the whole thing.

Bunny snorted. "Yeah, good question."

"How come?" North asked, putting his hands on his hips and walking towards the spirit. "I tell you how come! Because now, you are Guardian!" Two yetis came up behind North and held up torches. The elves started playing trumpets.

Out of all the possibilities…this scenario hadn't even crossed her mind. Jack stumbled back, sure that this whole thing was a joke. Bunny hated her. North had never paid her any attention, and neither had Tooth. Sandy was the only one Jack had ever really talked to, but he was always really busy. They had never had a "conversation" that lasted more than two minutes.

Banners were started to fall over the balconies, and two baby teeth flew over, carrying a necklace that Jack quickly backed away from. She stumbled into one of the yetis, who patted her shoulder.

"This is the best part!" North cheered. He started marching along with the elves, as the yetis did some weird fire show. Why they thought that was a good idea to do for a _winter _spirit, Jack had no clue. All she knew, was that she could count all the times she had been more afraid than she was right then on one hand. In all three hundred years.

She accidently started making it snow. All of it was overwhelming and terrifying. She almost fell over, but was caught and righted by the yetis behind her. Jack spotted an elf by his feet. The elf pointed at his bare feet, then at a pair of blue shoes two other elves were holding. Jack looked at them in confusion. She did _not _wear shoes. Never had.

A yeti came up to North, holding a large book. North took it and opened it. Sandy held up his cup, nodding at Jack. The baby teeth were still freaking out, probably about her teeth still, while Bunny just rolled his eyes.

_'Enough_' Jack thought. She raised her staff and slammed it into the ground, causing a strong, cold wind to blow throughout the whole room. Ice formed on the ground, and the torches were blown out.

She stepped forward. "What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" she asked the almost cowering Guardians.

For a few seconds, they were silent. Then North burst out laughing. "Of course you do. Music!" The elves started up again, but Jack would have none of that.

"No music," she snapped. One of the elves with a trumpet, threw the trumpet to the ground, and left with a huff.

"This is all very flattering, but uh, you don't want me. You're all 'hard work' and 'deadlines' and I'm, 'snowballs' and 'fun time'," she reminded them, jumping and the railing and sitting down. "I'm not a Guardian."

That got a laugh out of Bunny. "Yeah, that's exactly what I said."

Tooth shook her head at Bunny and flew over to the young spirit. "Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do." She gestured towards the globe. "Each of those lights is a child."

"A child who believes," North said, stepping beside Jack. "And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them."

He heard Jack make muffled sounds of protest. "Tooth, fingers out of mouth."

She glanced over at him. "Oh, sorry." She put started flying away. "They're beautiful."

North decided it was time to get down to business. "Okay, no more wishy-washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

Jack scoffed. "You mean the Boogeyman?"

"Yes. When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well," he said, pointing to the lights.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified," Jack said. She turned away, ready to leave these crazy immortals. But North wasn't finished.

"Pick? You think _we _pick? No, you were chosen! Like we were _all_ chosen. By Man in Moon."

That got her attention. "What?"

"Last night, Jack. He chose you," Tooth explained.

Bunny wasn't so certain. "Maybe."

"Man in Moon. He talks to you," She said it more of a statement than a question. She looked through the window where the moon was poking out.

"You see you cannot say no. It is destiny."

"Why…why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" She rubbed her head in frustration. "After three hundred years, this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids? No, no. That's not for me!" she shouted at the moon. "No offence," she told the Guardians.

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny scoffed. He started walking towards Jack. "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

Jack simply laughed. "Uh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hardboiled egg, but kids like what I do."

"But none of them believe in you, do they? You see, you're invisible mate. It's like you don't even exist."

Bunny's words stung, but Jack did her best not to let it show. "Bunny! Enough," Tooth snapped.

Felling the need to get back at Bunny, Jack held up her finger. "No, the kangaroo's right."

_'Three, two…'_

"The what? What did you call me?" He didn't wait for Jack to answer. "I am _not _a kangaroo mate."

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you aren't a kangaroo, what are you?"

"I'm a bunny." Both immortals were right in each other's faces. "The Easter Bunny. People believe in me," Bunny growled.

Sandy let out a breath, knowing from the look on Jack's face that this had gone too far. He nudged North.

"Jack, walk with me."


	5. Trouble at Tooth Palace

**A/N: So, I promised myself I was going to upload yesterday…then I started reading some fanfic stories…**

**Enough said.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm the genius that created RotG, you would be mistaken.**

* * *

North took Jack down some sort of elevator to the actual workshop.

"It's nothing personal. What you all do, it's just not my thing."

"Man in Moon says it is your thing," North replied. He signed some papers and continued leading the winter spirit through the workshop.

"Slow down, would ya? I've been trying to bust in here for years. I want a good look!" Jack laughed, looking around. The whole place was amazing. She really should have tried harder to get in here.

"What do you mean, bust in?" North asked.

"Oh, don't worry. Never made it past the yetis." She backed up, and bumped into a very familiar yeti, the one that always seemed to know when she was making a break in, "Oh, hey Phil." Phil made a fist and hit his hand, warning Jack.

"Keep up, Jack, keep up!"

Unlike North, Jack had to dodge around yetis to move forward. Besides, she didn't want to hurry. Everywhere she looked, she saw yetis making doll houses, or robots, or toy barns. There were more toys here than she had ever seen, and she spent 300 years playing with kids,

"Whoa," she yelped, ducking to avoid a flying airplane. She jogged up to North. "I always thought the elves made the toys," she noted.

North whispered, "We just let them believe that." Jack saw some elves working. They had wrapped one of the elves in Christmas lights and plugged them in.

"Very nice. Keep up good work," North said, nodding to the elves. He grabbed Jack and pulled her along. Jack, couldn't help it, she winced away from his touch, but continued to follow North.

"I don't like it, paint it red," North told one yeti, who was painting toy robots.

"What the-" He looked over at his huge stacks of already blue robots. He groaned.

"Step it up, everybody," North called. As he lead Jack into his office, Jack took one last look at the place. She smiled, then followed North into his office.

The office looked like Jack's kind of place. There was ice all over the desks. However, the room itself was warm, which Jack didn't like. It wasn't like she hated warmth; it just wasn't as comfortable as the cold was to her.

An elf brought a plate over to North. He grabbed it, knocking the elf off the table. "Fruitcake?" he offered.

"Uh, no, thanks."

He tossed the plate to the side. "Now, we get down to text of press." He cracked his knuckles.

Jack was confused. "Text of…" The door behind her swung closed. She turned in surprise. When she looked back, there was an angry looking Santa Clause walking up to her. She gasped, and backed up.

"Who ARE you, Jackie Frost?" No one ever used her full name. She backed into the door, now trapped. North pointed to her chest. "What is your center?"

"My center?"

"If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside." He took a step back, much to Jack's relief, and looked at her, stroking his beard. Having an idea, he walked over to one of the desks and grabbed a nesting doll.

"Here. This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little, well, go on," he said. He handed the doll to Jack.

She pulled off the first head, to see a second that looked different than before. "You are downright jolly?" she guessed.

"But no just jolly! I am also mysterious," he said, as Jack continued to pull off the doll tops. "And fearless. And caring." He walked beside Jack. "And at my center," he said, holding out his hand. Jack dumped a little baby into it.

"There's a tiny wooden baby." She was unimpressed.

"Look closer. What do you see?" North pressed.

"You have big eyes," Jack noticed.

"Yes! Big eyes, VERY big, because they are full of wonder." He walked towards the middle of the workshop. "That is my center. It was what I was born with. Eyes that always seen the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights on trees, and magic in the air. This wonder, is what I put into the world!" He and Jack stepped out to look at the wonder in the workshop. Jack had to admit, it was pretty cool. It was, amazing. "This wonder is what I put into the world! And what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian." Jack looked down at the wooden baby, now in a different way. "It is my center. What is yours?"

She looked down. "I don't know."

North nodded like he understood, and made Jack close her hand around the baby. Unlike usual, Jack didn't flinch when North's hand touched hers.

A set of wings blew by the window. North and Jack turned to see what it was, but the figure was gone. Bunny and Sandy ran through the door. "We have a problem mate. Trouble at the tooth palace," Bunny said urgently.

* * *

North lead everyone to where he kept his sleigh. "Boys," North clapped his hands at the yetis. He and Bunny argued about something that Jack couldn't make out. But that wasn't what concerned her. "I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old…" she was cut off as the doors opened. "Sleigh."

The reindeers trudged forward like war horses. Jack laughed, but stopped when she spotted the sleigh. It was huge, and shiny. Not at all what she had pictured. There were wings on the side of it and a map in front of where the driver's seat was. The back of the sleigh had stair-like seats.

Jack managed to close her mouth. She gave in. "Okay, one ride, but that's it."

"Everyone loved the sleigh," North said to Bunny.

Bunny still hadn't closed his mouth. This wasn't the first time he had seen the sleigh, nor would it be the first time he had ridden in it. But that didn't change the fact that Bunny _hated _flying.

"Bunny, what are you waiting for?" North asked.

"I think my tunnels will be faster mate. And um, and safer," he said, poking the sleigh with his foot.

"Get in," North insisted. He grabbed Bunny and threw him in the back. "Buckle up!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Where are the bloody seat belts?"

"HA! That was just expression. Are we ready?" he called to his yetis. Not waiting for them to answer, though some of them _did _say no, he cried, "Let's go!" North snapped the reigns, and the reindeers took off down the ice tunnels. Bunny cried out in fear, his grip scratching the sleigh. Jack just laughed, enjoying the ride and the look on Bunny's face.

The whole way, Bunny was yelling out, while North laughed, "I hope you like the loop-de-loops!"

Bunny had to stop himself from vomiting. "I hope you like carrots."

Sandy and Jack were both grinning as the sleigh took off the ramp and flew into the air.

"Let's go!" North yelled, making the sleigh go forward a bit, the flying it back around.

Jack leapt up on the very back of the sleigh. She glanced at the rabbit, who looked a little white. She had an idea. "Hey Bunny, check out this view-whoa!" The wind blew her off the back of the sleigh.

"AH! Uh, North, she's uh…" He couldn't manage to speak clearly. He peaked over the edge to see where the winter spirit had fallen. Jack was lazily sitting on the bottom.

"Aw, you do care," she teased.

That snapped Bunny out of it. "Oh, rack off you bloody show-pony."

"Hold on everyone!" North called to them. Jack jumped back into the sleigh. "I know a shortcut!"

"Oh, I knew we should have taken the tunnels!"

"I say, Tooth Palace," North said. He spoke to one of his magic globes. When he threw it forward, a portal opened up, and North urged the sleigh through it.

They popped into the skies outside of the Tooth Palace. They weren't alone though. "What?" North asked. The sleigh was zipping past black horses. Everyone inside had to duck a few times to avoid being hit. Sandy made a sand umbrella to protect himself.

Jack was the one that noticed the horses chasing after Tooth's fairies. "They're taking the Tooth Fairies!" she gasped. Seeing one fairy fly right by, Jack jumped up and grabbed her before the horse could get her. She fell back into the sleigh and looked at the little fairy.

"Hey little baby tooth. You okay?" she asked. The fairy squeaked and nodded her head.

North flew them into the opening of the Tooth Palace. There were more horses inside. "Here, North said, handing Jack the reigns. "Take over." Jack complied and took them.

"Ya!" she cried, snapping the reigns. North stood up and slashed one of the horses with his sword. A few gold containers fell near Bunny.

"They're stealing the teeth!" he gasped.

Sandy looked at the black sand that had fallen onto his arm. He looked at Bunny, confused.

"Jack, look out!" North cried. Jack, who had been distracted, quickly dodged one of the houses they were about to hit and made a rough landing.

Tooth was flying around. "Tooth!" North called. "Are you alright?" All the Guardians and Jack jumped out of the sleigh.

"They, they took my fairies. And the teeth, all of them." She flew down and landed on her knees. "Everything is gone. Everything." The three Guardians crowded around her. Jack stayed on the lower platform, not sure what she should do. Baby Tooth, however, flew off of Jack's shoulder and over to Tooth.

Tooth gasped, and held her fairy gently. "Thank goodness. One of you is alright."

An evil sounding voice echoed across the Palace. "I must say. This is very, very exciting."

All five of them were looking around. Jack was the only one that looked confused though. She had never heard this voice before.

"The big four, all in one place. I'm a little star struck." An evil looking man appeared on the platform above the Guardians. The very sight of him sent a chill down Jack's spine. Not the one she felt when she got walked through. This wasn't pain; this was a sinister feeling. Jack could almost call it fear.

"Did you like my show on the globe, North?" the man asked. "Got you all together, didn't I?"

North groaned when he realized he had been toyed with.

"Pitch!" Tooth yelled. She flew up. "You have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" She flew at him, but he melted into the shadows.

"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" he taunted, appearing on a different platform.

"Why are you doing this?" North asked.

"Maybe, I want what you have. To be believed in."

Jack's eyes grew a little wide.

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!" Pitch was now on another platform.

Bunny stepped forward. "Maybe, that's where you belong!"

"Ah," Pitch sighed. He appeared on the bottom of the Guardian's platform. "Go suck an egg, rabbit." Bunny lunged, but Pitch had disappeared again.

"Hang on." Pitch again. "Is that Jack Frost?" He laughed. "Since when are you all so chummy?"

Jack slowly was backing up. "We're not."

"Oh good," Pitch said from behind her. She spun around, her staff in a defensive position. "A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now." Jack tried her best not to look hurt. Why did everyone have to bring this up?

Bunny had had enough. "Pitch!" He jumped down to Jack's platform. He muttered a bunch of curses. "Come here!" He through his boomerang, but Pitch vanished.

Tooth caught the boomerang and charged at Pitch, who was on a high platform. Pitch merely grinned and waited for her to get close. One of the horses appeared and lunged at Tooth, who just barely managed to get out of the way. She gasped. Baby Tooth panicked and hide in Jack, hood.

"Oh whoa, whoa, hey, easy girl. Easy." Pitch laughed. "Look familiar, Sandman?" He held out the sand for Sandy to see. "Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into nightmares."

Sandy looked at his sand, then glared at Pitch angrily.

"Don't be nervous. That only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know."

"What fear? Of you?" Bunny laughed. He grabbed his boomerang from Tooth. "No one's been afraid of you, since the dark ages."

"Oh, the dark ages. Everyone was frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. All the power I wielded. But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts, and giving them hope. Meanwhile everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream. 'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of. There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!' Well that's all about to change." He looked at the Tooth Palace, which had some buildings start to crumble. "Oh, look. It's happening already."

Jack looked around at the buildings. "What is?"

"Children are waking up, and realizing, the Tooth Fairy never came. It's such a little thing. But to a child…" Pitch was smirking.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"They, they don't believe in me anymore." Tooth looked heartbroken.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's GREAT being a Guardian. But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect, wonder, hope, dreams, good memories, it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing, but fear and darkness. And me. It's your turn, not to be believed in."

Bunny threw his boomerang, hoping to catch Pitch off guard. He dodged, and jumped on his horse. They raced downwards, past the Guardians. All four raced after him. Jack, after some hesitation, followed. Bunny tried to egg bomb him, but Pitch dodged. When they landed, they all looked around.

"He's gone," North sighed.

As the other three talked, Jack approached Tooth. "I'm sorry about the fairies."

"You should have seen them. They put up such a fight." Baby Tooth flew around Jack's head.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" she asked.

"It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them."

Jack didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood." She got up and flew towards some paintings on the wall. Jack walked behind her, freezing the water under her feet so she could stand. "And I watch over them. And when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We had everyone's here." She placed a hand on the young spirit's shoulder. "Yours too."

That took her off guard. "My memories?"

"From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost."

"But, I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost." Jack took a step back. What was Tooth talking about?

"Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen," Tooth explained.

Jack's eyes grew wide. "What?" She could hardly believe what she was hearing.

She heard North laughing behind her. "You should have seen Bunny!"

"I told you never to mention that!" Bunny hissed.

Jack still couldn't quite believe it. "I never though…I, I assumed… I…" She stepped up to Tooth. "Are you saying, are you saying I had a life, before that? Wait, with a home? And a family?"

Tooth stared at the girl. "You really don't remember?"

"All these years and the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here. You have to show me!" she cried, flying up.

"I, I can't, Jack. Pitch has them."

Jack landed on the shore. She turned. "Then we have to get them back!"

Tooth started flying forward, but she froze. "Oh no! The children!" The painting was starting to fade away. "We're too late."

"No. NO! No such thing as too late!" North said, flinging his swords around. He muttered to himself, thinking. "Wait, wait, waitwaitwaitwaitwait! Idea!" he cried, almost taking Bunny's head off. "We, will collect the teeth!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Tooth cried.

"We get teeth, children start believing in you," North explained.

"We're talking seven continents, millions of kids…"

"Give me break. You know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day," Bunny added.

They all smiled at each other. Then North turned to Jack. "And, Jack. If you help us, we will get you your memories."

Tooth laughed excitedly. Sandy gave Jack two thumbs up. Bunny tried not to smile, while North let himself smile and nod at the winter spirit.

Jack grinned. "I'm in."

**A/N: Did anyone notice the HTTYD reference I made? Tell me in the reviews if you found it!**


	6. Collecting and Losing

**A/N: So, I know I may be a bit off with what they were saying in the beginning scene, especially with what Tooth was saying. I'm sorry, but she talks ****_really _****fast, so it's really hard to tell what she is yelling. If it matters that much to you, you can listen to the movie and try to figure out what she is saying. If you succeed, congratulations! Tell me what she says in the reviews and I'll fix it. If not, well, deal with it. **

North laughed as he jumped roof to roof. "Follow me! Quickly! Quickly"

Jack shouted, "How are you doing, rabbit? Come on, try to keep ahead.

"Yeah, right, okay. I tell you to stay out of my way, but what's the point? You won't be able to keep up anyway!" Bunny shouted back.

"Is that a challenge, Cotton-Tail?"

"Oh, you don't want to race a rabbit, mate." Bunny started speeding up.

"Whoa!" Jack cried in surprise. She too started speeding up.

"This is a race? Oh, this is going to be epic!" North yelled, popping in and out of chimneys.

"Four more cross-bites over there. Some teeth, two blocks away each. Oh, look, they're everywhere!" Tooth cried happily. She flew straight into one of the billboards. This one happened to be advertising toothpaste.

Jack flew over to her and landed on top of the billboard. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out on the field."

"How long is a long time?" Jack asked.

"Four hundred forty years, give or take," she shrugged sheepishly. Then a tooth caught her eye, she pointed it out and she took off, giggling like a schoolgirl. Baby Tooth and Jack both shrugged, then went off to collect teeth.

Jack opened a window to one child's room, only to find Bunny standing there, laughing at her. Jack frowned and shot ice at Bunny with her staff.

"Twins!" North cried with glee as he took their teeth under their pillows.

"Oh, jackpot!" Bunny hissed happily, taking a handful of teeth from the pillow. He looked around at the room. "Looks like you're a bit of a brumby, eh mate?"

North laughed. "Easy as pie!" He reached out and was about to grab the tooth when a tunnel appeared from under him. Both he and Bunny struggled, while Sandy strolled in and grabbed the tooth. The two protested. "No! Nonononono! That's my tooth! Sandy! Sandy!"

Jack gracefully leapt from building to building, before diving into a window. Just as her feet touched the ground, Bunny created a tunnel, causing the girl to fall threw it as the rabbit stole her tooth.

Tooth and Baby Tooth were in a child's room when Tooth accidentally grabbed a mouse instead of a tooth. Baby Tooth lunged at it and tried to pound it, but Tooth pulled her off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy there, champ. He's one of us. Part of the European division. Ca va?" The mouse just squeaked angrily and threw down its hat.

For hours, the three male guardians and Jack played pranks on each other as the competed for the most amount of teeth. Jack would make the boys slip on the rooftops, Bunny would make tunnels, Sandy or North would swoop in and steal them. Bunny even light some logs in a fireplace as North was going down the chimney. "Ho, ho, ho." North's yell could be heard from halfway across the city.

After a few hours, Jack and the boys proudly showed their bags of teeth to the Tooth Fairy. "Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts just as fast as my fairies!" she praised. Then she paused as she saw the look on their faces. "You guys _have _been leaving gifts, right?" Sandy nodded, then shook his head. They all winced.

Had anyone been awake at that time, they would have seen quite the sight, as the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, Sandman and Jack Frost waited in line at the Brooklyn Bridge Coin-Laundry, waiting to get quarters.

They all placed the gifts where they had taken teeth from. Sometimes it was a quarter, sometimes it was candy canes, or Easter eggs, or even a Christmas tree. Then, when they were all finished, they popped through the portal and left the city to go to a different one.

What they didn't notice was the Nightmare that watched them. It ran back to Pitch's lair to report what it had seen.

Pitch had noticed that the lights were all still shining. "The lights. Why aren't going out?" His Nightmare gave him the report. "They're collecting the teeth?" All the baby fairies started to squeak, happy that the Guardians were helping their mother out.

"Oh, pipe down or I'll stuff a pillow in you!" Pitch roared. This was not going according to plan. He growled at his horse, making it rear back in fright. "Fine. Have your last hurrah. For tomorrow, all your pathetic scrambling will be for nothing." He created a picture of the Sandman out of his evil black sand, then crushed it. This time, his plan would not fail.

* * *

Tooth and Jack sat beside a young boy. One Jack recognized very well. She admired the picture Jamie had drawn of the sledding trip Jack had taken him on. "Left central incisor. Knocked out in a freak sledding accident," Tooth said. She looked at the younger girl. "I wonder how that could have happened. Jack?"

She stopped looking at the picture and laughed. "Kids, huh?" The look on Tooth's face told her she wasn't fooling anyone, but Tooth decided to let it go.

The fairy left a quarter under the pillow, and flew back to admire the child. "This was always the part I liked most. Seeing the kids." She looked at the boy sadly. "Why did I ever stop doing this?"

Jack sat down next to the bed. "A little different up close, huh?"

"Thanks for being here Jack," Tooth said, flying over to her. When Tooth placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, she did her best not to flinch. Tooth was trying to be a comfort, something Jack appreciated. "I wish I had known about your memory. I could have helped you."

"Yeah, well, look let's just get you taken care of, then its Pitch's turn." She flashed one of her famous, mischievous grins.

A grunt broke the two up, as North squeezed through the small door frame. "Ah, here you are!" he said. Sandy followed him in. Tooth shushed them, and pointed at the sleeping boy.

"Oh. What gives, slow pokes?" North whispered. Then he remembered to ask the important question. "How are you feeling, Toothy?"

"Believed in!" Tooth grinned.

North laughed. "That's what I want to hear."

"Oh I see how it is." Bunny had popped out of a hole. His arms were crossed. "All working together and make sure the rabbit gets last place." He jumped out of his whole. The rest of the group shushed hi like Tooth had to North, and pointed to Jamie.

Jack strode up to Bunny. "You think I need help to beat a Bunny?" She pulled out a bag filled with teeth. "Check it out Peter-Cottontail!"

Bunny was unimpressed. "You call that a bag of choppers?" He pulled out a larger bag filled with teeth. "Now _that's, _a bag of choppers."

"Please, please," North said, stepping between them. "This is about Tooth. It's not a competition." He paused. "But if it was…" he threw a huge bag of teeth onto the floor in front of the group. "I win." He started cheering loudly.

Everyone stared at him for a second, then they all froze when a light hit them. Jamie had woken up, and was holding a flashlight. The boy gasped. "Santa Clause." He had seen them. "The Easter Bunny? Sandman?" He shone the light on each of their faces. "The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

Tooth gave an awkward smile. "Surprise! We came!" She laughed nervously.

Jack stepped forward. "He can see us?"

Knowing that no one else would be willing to tell Jack the truth, Bunny knew he had to break it to her. "Most of us." Jamie's light shone on every face, except for Jack's. The young girl sighed, and looked down.

"Shhh! You guys! He's still awake," Tooth reminded them.

She was right. "Sandy, knock him out." Bunny gave the little man a nudge. Sandy nodded and smacked his fist against his palm.

"Huh?" Jamie looked _really _confused.

"With the dream sand, you gumby," Bunny said in exasperation.

They were interrupted by the growl of a protective dog. Jamie tried to pull his dog away. "No, stop, that's the Easter Bunny! What are you doing, Abby? Down!"

Holding up his paw, Bunny said, "Alright, nobody panic."

Jack was trying not to laugh. "That's um, that's a Greyhound. Do you know what Greyhounds _do, _to rabbits?

"Well I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me." Sandy, agreeing with Jack that this would not end well, got a ball of dream sand ready. "Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of ti chi and the-crikey!" Jack had just rolled her eyes and hit Jamie's alarm clock with her staff, setting it off and startling Abby. The dog yelped and lunged at Bunny.

Bunny stumbled back and leap away from the angry Greyhound. In doing so, he hit Sandy, causing him to almost drop, then juggle the dream sand.

After a few seconds of Abby chasing around Bunny, Sandy final caught his sand. Everyone else was yelling at either Sandy or the dog by that time. "Sandy!" North urged. Sandy took aim to throw, but was knocked over by Abby when he did so. The sand ended up hitting Tooth. She fell to the floor, and started dreaming about teeth.

Sandy tried again, only this time he hit Bunny. The rabbit fell over and dreamed of carrots. By time Sandy knocked out Abby, North had also been hit. Jamie went flying due to North's weight when he landed on Jamie's bed. Sandy caught him and put the boy to sleep.

"Whoops," Jack simply said. She was crouched on Jamie's dresser, having gotten out of the way to watch the show. She noticed Bunny's dream carrots grab North's dream candy canes and start swinging them around. "Oh I wish I had a camera right now," she snickered.

The Sandman just gave her a look as he put Jamie back to bed. Then Sandy noticed the Nightmare in the window behind Jack. Jack turned, and when it flew away, she jumped out the window and flew after it. "Sandy, come on! We can find Pitch!"

Carefully stepping over the Guardians, Sandy made his way over to the window. He gave the room a look, then shrugged and followed Jack.

He failed to notice a little two year old girl enter the room.

Sophie, having heard the commotion, crept into her brother's room. She giggled when she heard Santa snore. Jumping up to reach him, she knocked out one of North's snow globes. "Pretty!" she gasped. She picked it up, but paused when she saw Bunny.

"Bunny, hop, hop, hop!" she said, accidentally causing the snow globe to change into a portal to Bunny's Warren. "Oh!" Sophie cried, tripping over Abby. In doing so, she dropped the snow globe and made the portal open. Being two, she simply laughed and jumped in, closing the portal behind her.

* * *

The Nightmare raced across Burgess, Jack and Sandy in pursuit. Jack was laughing the whole time, enjoying the rush. As Jack continued to fly after the first Nightmare, Sandy paused to catch a second. He jumped on it, and when he touched it, the Nightmare changed back into dream sand. Sandy changed the sand into a manta ray and flew on it.

Jack jumped around buildings and across roofs before letting out an icy blast. "I got it!" she cheered. She jumped up to admire it. The black sand was frozen solid. "Sandy! Sandy, did you see that?" she called. "Look at this thing," she said, mostly to herself.

Pitch came up behind her. "Frost?" Startled, Jack whirled around, her staff pointed at the Boogeyman. She let out a blast of ice, but Pitch moved out of the way, and back into the shadows.

"You know, for a neutral party, you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdoes," Pitch noticed. He appeared on the roof above the winter spirit. "This isn't your fight, Jack,"

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth!" Jack snapped.

"Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?" As far as Pitch knew, Jack didn't have any memories. What would she care about the memories of children?

He didn't notice the Sandman sneak up until Sandy was right beside him. He gasped and stumbled backwards. Then he laughed. "Now this is who I'm looking for."

Sandy, who had been standing there with his arms crossed, whipped out his, well, whips, and flung them at Pitch. He dodged them, barely, and brought out his own tool; a giant pick-ax sort of thing. Jack was trying to go help Sandy, but every time she got close, she had to hit the ground to avoid getting hit.

It was a ferocious battle between the two. Then one of Sandy's whips caught Pitch's wrist, and the Sandman yanked Pitch upwards and slammed him back to the ground. He then smashed Pitch against a couple of walls before throwing him off of the roof. Pitch landed and a car and bounced off, skidding across the road. He groaned loudly.

A car alarm was loudly going off. Jack looked at Sandy with admiration. "Remind me not to get on _your _bad side." They both flew down to confront Pitch. The Boogeyman had a cut on his head that was dripping with black blood, and his face had plenty of scrapes from the road.

"Okay, easy. You can't blame me for trying, Sandy!" Pitch protested, shuffling away from the pair. "You don't know what it's like to be weak, and hated!" He got to his feet. "It was stupid of me, to mess with your dreams. So, I'll tell you what; you can have them back." His face changed into an evil one instead of a scared one.

All around the pair, Nightmares appeared. From the sewers, to the roofs, they came in the hundreds. Jack and Sandy went back to back, circling around, trying to see just how many they were up against.

Jack managed to remain calm. "You take the ones on the left, I take the ones on the right?" she suggested. The Pitch appeared on his own horse, ready to attack as well. Sand whips formed in Sandy's hands. Jack was starting to think it would be Sandy against Pitch, while she dealt with the army. They did not have great odds.

"Boo," Pitch said, and the horses attacked. Jack braced herself, while Sandy quickly fought against the Nightmares. The sounds of bells rung in the middle of all this, and North's sleigh flew past them. All the Guardians in it were snoozing. '_Lot of help you are'_ Jack thought, turning her attention back to the army in front of her.

The Guardians slammed into the ground a few times, then flew up and bumped against a church, jerking them all awake.

Meanwhile, Jack and Sandy were giving it there all, fighting off hordes of Nightmares at a time. Realizing that they were going to get overwhelmed soon, Sandy grabbed Jack's arm, ignoring the fact that the girl jerked as soon as he touched her, and shot both of them into the air.

He spun around and threw Jack away from the collecting group of Nightmares right below them. Jack spun around, then went back to fighting every Nightmare that came near her.

Finally, the rest of the Guardians caught up with them, and Tooth jumped out of the sleigh to help Jack.

Pitch laughed, knowing that this would be an intense fight, and he and the rest of the Nightmares flew up to join in the battle.

Bunny, who couldn't actually fly, jumped off of the sleigh and started battling Nightmares on the roof tops. He managed to knock out quite a few of them, before leaping back onto the sleigh. North, who couldn't fly either, pulled out his swords and stood up on the sleigh, slashing through the stallions.

Somehow Tooth and Jack had gotten separated. Jack couldn't see how the fairy was doing, but she was holding her own just fine. As two Nightmares came at her from opposite directions, she let herself fall and they crashed into each other. As she fell, she tumbled into another Nightmare, causing her to drop her staff. She cradled her hand for a moment (that sand _hurt _when it hit bare skin) then scrambled to grab her staff. She managed to wrap her fingers around it, just as her feet hit the sleight.

She glanced up and saw Bunny looking at her. "You might want to duck." It took a second to register what he meant, but then she quickly hit the deck, feeling a boomerang zip past her head and into Bunny's hand. He smirked at her.

Tooth soon caught up with them, but Sandy was still on his own, fighting far more Nightmares than the rest of them. He was so busy, he didn't see Pitch fly up a bit of a ways behind him.

"We've got to help Sandy!" Jack cried. The amount of Nightmares that the little golden man was fighting alone, terrified her.

North nodded and aimed the sleigh towards his fellow Guardian.

Pitch decided to make his move while Sandy's back was turned. He raised his arms, pulling back an invisible bow, and shot a very real, very large black arrow at Sandy's back. Hit it spot on.

Sandy froze as the realization hit him. It hurt, a lot actually, but he barely noticed the pain. Luckily for him, he went into instant shock.

Jack cried out. "No!" Ignoring North, who called out her name, she pushed off of the sleigh wing and flew towards Sandy and Pitch as fast as she could.

The shock was fading, and Sandy could now feel the pain in his back. He struggled to breathe. This was one of the times Sandy was grateful to be a mute; he didn't want any of his fellow Guardians, or the young little winter spirit, to hear him scream. He turned to face Pitch, pain on his face, but the fear hidden. He would not give Pitch that satisfaction.

"Don't fight the fear little man," Pitch taunted. _'Fat chance'_ Sandy thought.

Tooth tried to fly up and follow Jack, but she had to retreat as a Nightmare came at her.

"I'd say sweet dream, but there aren't any left," Pitch said, softly. He smiled, evilly.

Sandy tried to take a step, but he stumbled. He could feel himself be overwhelmed by the black sand. He knew that he would be consumed soon, but if he was to turn into a fearling, he would do so standing and glaring at Pitch with defiance. As the last black sand consumed the last bit of the Sandman, he closed his eyes, his face almost peaceful.

The three Guardians all stared in shock and disbelief. "Sandy?" North's voice was hushed, barely heard by the other two sitting right beside him.

Jack completely froze for a few seconds. "No." Then he yelled out angrily and pressed forward.

Pitch looked unimpressed. It was time to teach this meddling little winter spirit a lesson on who to mess with. He knew that she tended to push the wrong spirit's buttons, usually for attention. _'But I am the Nightmare King' _Pitch thought. _'Not just some summer spirit.'_

He raised his hands, and the wave of Nightmares that had been attacking Sandy obediently rose up and went for Jack.

The odds looked impossible. The Guardians knew there was no chance they could go to Jack's aid in time, so all they could do is watch in horror as the Nightmares grew closer to overwhelming the little spirit. They saw Jack hover for a moment before the swarm reached her. There were so many, every trace of the girl had vanished in the black cloud.

No one spoke a word. Pitch was looking at where the girl had disappeared with a satisfied smirk. Then, something unexpected happened. A flash of blue and white emerged from the cloud of black sand. Jack, who was _not _thinking very clearly, summoned an unimaginable amount of energy and hurled it at the Nightmares that surrounded here. Both her and her staff were glowing with power as the shock of her attack spread across the entire wave of Nightmares, freezing them, and turning them into dust. Pitch was knocked off his cloud, and let out a small cry as her fell towards the ground.

All the remaining Guardians looked around frantically for the young winter spirit. North was the one that spotted her first. "Jack!" he yelled. Tooth flew up and caught Jack, slowing the spirit's fall and pulling her to where the sleigh was. The girl's body was limp, completely worn out. She was barely conscious.

Tooth gently placed the girl onto the back of the sleight. "Jack. How-how did you do that?" she asked, Jack let out a small groan and pushed herself onto her elbows.

"I…I didn't know I could," she gasped. She stared at her staff.

* * *

From below on the ground, Pitch watched as the Guardians and Jack went through one of North's portals and vanished. Surprisingly, he wasn't angry. Instead, he was laughing. "Finally! Someone who knows how to have a little _fun."_

**So, yes, this fanfic is going to have blood in it. Truthfully, Jack is probably going to be the one that bleeds the most, especially after I'm done with the movie because for some reason, everyone loves Jack in distress almost as much as they love the character. Well, maybe not _that _much. But to be honest, I too am a big fan of it. Then I feel like a terrible person afterwards. ****:-)** By the way, this was by far my longest chapter! Almost 4000 words! So, um, review! I'll love you lots!


	7. Easter Preparations

The three Guardians stood together in morning. Sandy's picture was laying on the floor, shining. Tooth laid a candle on the image and flew back. The elves were slowing ringing their bells on their hats. All of North's yetis were crowding behind them, paying their respect to the Sandman. Tooth and North looked at each other sadly, and Tooth held out her hands to Bunny and North. They took them and bowed their heads.

Jack had flown off as soon as they reached the Pole. She needed to get away, to clear her head. Thoughts were racing through her head in a frenzy. How did she create so much power? What would Pitch do now? They hadn't defeated him, not even close. Mostly though, she thought of Sandy. He was the only Guardian that "talked" to Jack before she was chosen. Though they weren't close, Sandy was one of the spirits that Jack could have _almost _called a friend.

Eventually, she returned to the Pole. Unlike the other Guardians, who had stood together to mourn Sandy, Jack mourned alone. She had alwasy been a loner, and she wouldn't show her emotions in front of others. She couldn't hide them either. So she sat by herself on the window sile in North's office. Heer hood was up. A finger reached out and tapped the glass, causing frost to spread on the window in the shape of the Sandman.

North came up behind the winter spirit. Curled up like that, she looked very much like a child. "Are you alright?" North asked her. It was a stupid question and he knew it, but there wasn't much else he could say.

"I just..." she didn't know how to put it into words. She did her best though. "I wish I could have _done _something."

"Done something? Jack you stood up to Pitch! You saved us."

"Sandy-"

"Would be proud of what you did." The younger spirit looked up at him. She took North by surprise. Sure, North knew that she was upset. That was clear. But he had never seen Jack show any real emotion before. The look of pain on Jack's face...it struck him hard.

She pulled off her hood and got up to walk away. North didn't want her to be alone though. "I don't know who you were in your past life, but in this life you _are _Guardian." He put his hand on her shoulder. Jack immediately flinched again, then cursed in her head. Why couldn't she ever just accept comfort? No matter how hard she tried, she always flinched at any physical contact. She couldn't help it. North, noticing her discomfort, took his hand off her shoulder.

"How can I know who I am, until I find out who I was?' she asked.

"You will," North assured her. "I feel it. In my belly." Jack couldn't resits as eye roll. It was such a strange phrase. But she did feel better.

* * *

All three remaining Guardians and Jack stood around the globe. "look how fast they're going out!" Tooth said. She sounded like she was trying really hard not to panic.

"It's fear," Jack said. She flew up to the globe. "He's tipped the balance."

Bunny approached the other three immortals. "Hey, buck up you sad sacks. We can still turn this around!" He was the Guardian of Hope, and that's what he intended to spread, to the children and his fellow Guardians. "Easter is tomorrow, and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stocks and we get those little lights flickering again!"

Effect was immediet. North grabbed his coat, and the four hurried towards the sleigh. "Bunny is right!" North said. "As much as it pains me to say, old friend, this time Easter _is _more important than Christmas."

Bunny's eyes went as wide as the eggs he painted. "Hey, did everyone hear that?"

North did his best to ignore that comment. "We must hurry to the Warren. Everyone, to the sliegh!"

_'Not this time' _Bunny though. He jumped in front of the group. "Oh, no mate. My Warren, my rules. Buckle up," he mocked. He tapped his foot and a hole appeared under the group. North had just enough time to swear in Russian before they were sliding down the tunnels.

Tooth and Jack were laughing , along with the elves. The yetis and North however did not have such happy attitudes. When they landed int he Warren, North laid on his back for a few seconds. "Ha, buckle up. Is very funny."

Bunny just chuckled. "Welcome to the Warren," he said. It had been over a century since the Guardians had been here, and Jack had never been to the Warren before. He was about to suggest they get started, when his keen ears picked up an unfamiliar noise. He used his senses to try to figure it out. "Something's up," he told the others.

All the eggs that were in the tunnel in front of them started running out. Bunny got his boomerangs ready, North drew his swords, Jack got her staff ready and all the others got in a defensive position. Then , with a large battle cry, the all charged towards the tunnel...

And froze when a little two-year old girl ran up to them. She was holding some eggs in her arms. The little girl looked up at the strange group in confusion. Jack was the first to recover. She knew this child well. "Sophie?" The all quickly hide there weapons and tried awkwardly smiling at the child.

Sophie got over her surprise quickly, and went straight for the elves. "Elf, elf, elf!" she shrieked, running after it.

"What is _she _doing _here_?" Bunny demanded.

North patted himself doing. "Ah, snow globe," he said sheepishly.

This was _not _okay. "Crikey, somebody do something!" Bunny snapped.

Jack put her hands up. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm invisible, remember?"

As Sophie dragged the elf past them, Tooth made an attempt. "Don't worry Bunny. I bet she's a fairy fan," she said as she flew up to Sophie. "It's okay little one."

"Pretty!" Sophie sighed, looking at the feathers that covered Tooth's body.

"You know what, I've got something for you," Tooth announced. She held out some teeth. "Here it is. Look at all the pretty teeth! With little blood and gum on them!"

The two year old was not impressed. "Sophie screamed and dashed away from the fairy.

The whole scene was very amusing to Jack. She laughed. "Blood and gums?" She flew up and landed on an egg-shaped stone, right by where Sophie was playing peek-a-boo with some eggs. "When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?"

"Peek-a-boo!" Sophie shouted at the eggs.

"We are very busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time-" He paused as Sophie ran by and he realized what he was saying, "for children?" The last bit was almost a question.

A snowflake formed on Jack's hand. "If one little kid can ruin Easter, than you're in worse shape than I thought." She blew the snowflake towards Bunny, and it landed on his nose. Blue sparks appeared in front of his face, and a smile was beginning to form.

He led Sophie over to a newborn egg. "Ya want to paint some eggs, yeah?"

"Okay!" she giggled.

"Come on then," he said gently.

Millions, maybe even billions of eggs all marched around, ready to be painted. North muttered in Russian. "That's a lot of eggs."

"Uh, how much time do we have?" She was balancing on her staff, feeling fairly proud of what she had started.

Bunny raced around the Warren with Sophie on his back. She was clinging to his neck and both were cheering loudly.

"All right troops! It's time to push back." Eggs were sprayed with paint by flowers. "That means eggs everywhere!" Sophie laid on top and floated across the Warren. One little elf tried to help push eggs into the paint river, but ended up getting pushed in himself.

North picked up an egg. Its legs were still kicking. "Okay, that's little strange."

"No mate." Bunny was cuddling a group of them. "That's adorable."

He continued to encourage the group. "There will be springtime in every continent! And I'm bringing hope with me!"

_'Springtime in _every _continent. Um, oops. That's not happening' _Jack thought. There were plenty of placed she had already given snow to. She wasn't about to tell Bunny that though.

Bunny ran by a yeti painting red eggs. "Too Christmassy mate. Paint them blue." The yeti yelled in frustration, looking at his huge stacks of red eggs.

Sophie was running around near Bunny. "Oh, what's over there?" Bunny asked. A colourful, patterned egg was in the middle of the path. Sophie ran to it and picked it up. She showed Bunny. "Aw, that's a beauty!" he said. Sophie was giggled in happiness. Bunny took her hand. "Now, all we're gotta do is get him and his little mates to the top, and we'll have ourselves Easter."

He and Sophie sat down (in Bunny's case) and watched the eggs. Jack came up and crouched beside Sophie. The little girl, who was now very sleepy, curled up in Bunny's arms and fell asleep.

"Not bad," Jack admitted, seeing all of the eggs.

Bunny actually gave her a kind smile. "Not bad yourself."

Her face lit up slightly. She rarely ever got kindness given to her, so she stopped showing any. But she gave it a shot. "Hey, look, I'm sorry the whole, you know, the kangaroo thing."

"It's the accent isn't it?" The both chuckled softly. Bunny looked at the ball curled up in his arms. "Poor little ankle-biter. Look at her. All tuckered out."

North and Tooth had walked up behind them. Tooth keeled beside Bunny. "I love her." It had been a long time since any of the Guardians had spent any real time with kids. Today had helped remind them why they protect the kids. "I think it's time to get her home," Tooth suggested, taking Sophie from Bunny.

"How about I take her?" Jack suggested. It had been fun painting eggs, but she wasn't an indoor spirit. She was longing to fly. Taking Sophie home would give her a few minutes to glide with the wind.

Tooth wasn't sure. "Jack, no. Pitch is…"

"No match for this," Jack grinned, holding her staff out.

"Which is why we need you here with us," Bunny replied.

But Jack wasn't going to give in. "Trust me. I'll be quick as a Bunny."

The three Guardians shared a look. Tooth finally gave in and handed the girl to Jack.

"Oh sure. _Now _you can touch me," Jack muttered. Seeing the looks on the Guardian's faces from that comment, Jack flashed a grin and flew off to Burgess.


	8. Pitch's Lair

******A/N: Where has Giant been for the past week? I don't know?!*turns to random person* Do you know?******** Yes, I know, I'm a few days late but I **_really _**didn't feel like writing this weekend, and had zero time to earlier this week. No excuse, but nothing anyone can do about it. Thanks for reading anyways!**

The little girl did _not _want to let go of Jack's neck. With great difficulty, Jack managed to pull the child's arms off of her. As she started walking away, she heard a sigh and then a THUD! Sophie had rolled over and fallen onto the ground. Jack winced.

"Sophie?" Jack heard the girl's mother call. Quickly, Jack tossed a blanket over the sleeping body on the floor and Sophie's favourite stuffed animal.

_'__Good enough.' _She slipped out the window and glanced at Baby Tooth. "We should get back."

Before she could go anywhere though, a girl's voice called out. "Jack?" The spirit whipped around, but saw no one. They weren't calling out to _her _were they? Of course not. That wasn't possible, seeing as how she was still invisible. But yet…

"I know that voice, I _know _that voice," Jack realized. Was it one of the Burgess children? Jack was pretty sure she knew every girl in Burgess, but none of them sounded like that.

The voice called out again. "Jack!" Without hesitation, Jack sped off towards the sound. Baby Tooth looked around worriedly before following.

Jack flew around the town and landed on a roof. She listened for the girl. "Jack!" There it was. It was louder this time. She flew after it again, this time ending up in the woods. "Jack?

The sound seemed to be coming from a clearing ahead of Jack. She peaked out behind a tree and saw a bed. An old fashioned, wooden bed that was placed over a hole in the ground.

Baby Tooth frantically squeaked at her. She tugged at the spirit's blue hoody. Jack waved her away. "Don't worry, there's still time." Baby Tooth rolled her eyes. _'Teenagers!'_

Jack approached the bed. The hole that was below it seemed to go on for a long ways. Determined to find the source of the voice, Jack began breaking the old wooden planks that covered the hole with her staff. "Jack?"

Beside Jack, Baby Tooth was almost as pale as the winter spirit herself. Ignoring Baby Tooth's protests, Jack jumped down the hole and fell into darkness.

She landed in some kind of cavern. Baby Tooth was grabbing at bits of her clothing and trying to pull Jack away. She simply shooed the little fairy. "Baby Tooth, Baby Tooth come on! I have to find out what that is," she argued.

Taking in her surroundings, Jack realized that there were several cages hanging from the roof of the cavern. Each cage contained dozens of Tooth's fairies. _'I'm in Pitch's lair,' _Jack gasped.

The fairies were starting to make noise, so she quickly flew around to calm them. "Shh! Keep it down!" she hissed. "I can get you out of here just as soon as-"

"Jack!" the voice called again. Her head snapped up, and she spun around. Below her were thousands of golden containers. "Jack!"

"I can," she said, finishing her sentence. She was no longer focussing on that though. Her teeth were down there, her memories. She flew away from the cages and landed on one of the piles, desperately digging through the containers.

"Looking for something?" a sinister voice asked. Jack spun around and shot a blast of ice at the shadow Pitch was in. The shadow simply floated away, forcing Jack to leave the fairies and the teeth to chase after him.

Pitch was laughing. "Don't be afraid, Jack. I'm not going to hurt you." Jack seriously doubted that, and jumped on top of a stone bridge, trying to locate where Pitch had run off to. She spotted him on the bridge across from her, and she flew over to it.

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you." She held her staff in front of her, ready to attack of needed.

"Maybe not. But you are afraid of something."

"You think so, huh?" There was no fear in Jack's voice, just its usual sarcastic tone with a bit of anger mixed in.

"I know so. It's the one thing I always know. People's greatest fears." It was time to get under this spirit's skin. She had too much, well, _spirit _for Pitch's liking. "Yours is that no one will ever believe in you." He smirked and disappeared into the shadows.

It did the trick. Jack stepped back, caught off guard. A shadow formed under her and she fell through. She let out a surprised yell as she tumbled downwards, her head painfully hitting the stone walls until she hit the ground. Blood trickled down her scalp. It wasn't much, but the injury itself made Jack feel woozy. Her wrist was in pain from landing on it. Most likely sprained.

Jack struggled to her feet and grabbed her staff. Shadows continued to surround her. "Even more, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why you?" Jack stumbled back and dashed away from the shadows. She had to stop running as she came to a dead end. "Why were you chosen to be like this? Well fear not." Pitch appeared in front of the younger spirit. The fear that was now on Jack's face caused Pitch to grin in pleasure. "For the answer to that is right here." He held out a golden container.

Normally Jack would have made some sort of remark about how Pitch must have been stalking her, or would ask if he was a magician for making it appear out of thin air. But she couldn't find any words. The face that was on the container was _her _face. Sure she looked different, with brown eyes and brown hair, but that face…that grin…

Pitch's golden eyes stared into Jack. "Do you want them, Jack? Your memories?" Jack slowly reached out a hand to take them, but she pulled it back. How could she trust Pitch? He killed Sandy! How would the Guardians react if she struck a deal with him? Why should she even care what they thought? But she did. She owed that to Sandy.

The evil laugh that came out of Pitch cause Jack to look up. The Boogeyman had once again vanished. She flew after him again. "Everything you wanted to know, in this little box," Pitch taunted her. "Why did you end up like this? Unseen, unable to reach out to anyone?" The words stung like knives. "You want to grab them and fly off with them, but you're afraid of what the Guardians would think. You're afraid of disappointing them.

Shadows were circling the winter spirit. Jack wanted to attack, but she didn't know where to aim. "Well let me ease your mind about one thing; they'll never accept you. Not really." Jack held her hands over her ears.

"Stop it, stop it!" she yelled. His taunting's were driving her mad. She backed into Pitch's globe room.

"After all," Pitch continued, "you're not one of them." He appeared in person again. Jack raised her staff, angrily.

"You don't know what I am," she growled.

"Of course I do! You're Jack Frost! You make a mess where ever you go. Why, you're doing it right now." He tossed the container to the girl.

Realization dawned on Jack's face. "What did you do?" she asked.

"More to the point Jack." He backed into his shadows again. "What did _you _do?"

Jack let out a yell and ran at him. She flung her staff around, trying to hit him with a blast, but she could no longer see where he went. She started to run back, but the door to the air had closed, keeping her out.

She banged on the door. "Baby Tooth!" The little fairy was no longer with her.

"Happy Easter, Jack."

There were shattered eggs all down the path. Jack froze in horror. "No."

_'What have I done?'_

* * *

**A bit of a shorter chapter, I know, but I've been really busy lately and didn't have time to write any more. Hopefully next update won't take so long!**

**Reviews=Love, and love makes the world go round! That sounded cheesy...*regains composure* I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave me a review. Till next time! **


	9. Battle in the Arctic

**A/N: I really appreciate the support guys! It means so much to me! I am planning on making a sequel, kind of a Rise of the Guardians 2 with Jackie instead of Jack. I'm also hoping to make a Big Four fanfic, though I'm not sure if I want to have normal Jack in it or have Jackie instead.**

**Also, this is for LillyStoppable. In this story, I'm not planning on doing any pairing. Sorry if this disappoints anyone, but I like it better having Jack just think of the Guardians as family. That being said, I still appreciate your comment, Lilly, it made me smile, and I hope you and everyone else enjoys the rest of the story!**

**This chapter is a bit different than the movie. Mostly because I'm a terrible person and like reading about Jack in peril and stuff like that.**

* * *

Bunny peaked out from the push he was hiding in. This was a disaster! None of the children could find any of the eggs. He was afraid this would happen. As Guardian of Hope, he had held onto the thought that maybe some of them made it to the top. It seems he was wrong.

"There aren't any eggs."

"There's nothing here."

"I give up."

"Come on lets go."

"I don't understand."

"Maybe he just hide them really well this year."

That was enough. There were no eggs to be found. He jumped out of his hiding spot. "Hey kids! Oi!"

"I've checked everywhere."

"Yes there is! There is!" Bunny ran up in between two children. "I mean, these aren't my best looking googies but they'll fill in a pinch."

"I can't believe it," the girl said standing up.

This was awkward. "I know," Bunny laughed nervously. "I know-"

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny," the girl said sadly.

She looked so sad. But that was nothing compared to what Bunny felt. "What? No! Wrong not true!" He tried stepping in front of the kids, who were now sadly walking away. "I'm right in front of you mate!"

The boy walked through him. Bunny gasped as a cold chill went down his spine. Ever since he had teamed up with the spirit of winter, Bunny had been getting used to chills in the air. But this feeling, it _hurt. _The chill wasn't playful it was, well, _cold. _It took his breath doubled over, panting. "They didn't see me." He whispered now. "They didn't see me," The feeling had gone, but he still felt the pain in his heart. Bunny went to his knees.

Jack arrived just to see Tooth go up to Bunny and comfort him. What had she missed?

"Jack!" North's voice was right behind her. She turned around to look at him. "Where were you? The Nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every eggs, crushed every basket. NOTHING made it to the surface." He looked at Jack's bloody scalp. "What happened?"

Before she could explain, Tooth noticed Jack standing there. "Jack!" She flew up to her. The fairy had been worried something had happened to the girl. She was looking over Jack when she saw the gold container in the girl's hand. "Where did you get that?" she gasped.

How to explain? "I was…it's…"

That's when Tooth noticed that Jack's shoulders had nothing on them. "Where's Baby Tooth? Jack opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Seeing the blood the spirit's head, Tooth put two and two together. Unfortunately, they were the wrong two. "What have you done?" Tooth thought the girl had gone to fight Pitch to get her memories back instead of helping protect Easter.

North straightened up. "_That _is why you weren't here? You were with Pitch?"

"No! Listen, listen." She took a breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"She has to go." Jack hadn't heard Bunny come up behind her until he spoke. The rabbit looked terrible.

"What?" Jack couldn't believe they were jumping to conclusions so quickly!

"We should _NEVER HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" _Bunny had a fist raised. He was right up in Jack's face. The girl stumbled back, startled and hurt by Bunny's outburst.

Bunny changed back from angry to sad. "Easter is…new beginnings. New life. Easter is about hope. And now it's gone." He gave Jack one last disappointed look before turned and slowly walking away.

Jack could almost feel her heart shatter. How could they? Sure, she had made a mistake. But they were jumping to conclusions, not even giving her a chance to explain herself. She was mad at them, at Pitch for wrecking Easter. But even more so, she was mad at herself. Scratch that. She was _furious_ at herself. They had relied on her and she let them down. Right when her and Bunny were starting to get along too.

North and Tooth looked at Jack with sadness in their hearts, before they too turned away. Jack stared down at the doll North had given her. She didn't deserve it. It symbolized the trust, the belief North had in her. Belief that was now non-existent.

She dropped it and ran. She ran for a few seconds, until the remaining two Guardians could no longer see her, then she flew away, not allowing herself to look back. She didn't deserve to get one last look at the remains of the closest thing to a family she had had in over 300 years.

* * *

Jamie reached up to the roof. _'I saw something, I know I did.' _ Then the ladder fell over, taking Jamie with it. He fell, and the thing he had seen fell beside him. It wasn't an egg; it was just one of Abby's toys.

"Let's check the park again!" Jamie insisted.

"Really?" Pippa asked.

"For what? The Easter Bunny?" Claude said sarcastically.

"Guys, I told you, I saw him! He's way bigger than I thought, and he's got these cool boomerang things."

"Grow up, Jamie," Caleb sighed.

"Come on, man. Seriously?" Claude grumbled.

Jamie stared at his friends in disbelief. They all looked so sad and tired. What happened to the fun group he usually hung out with? "What's happened to you guys?"

"It was a dream," Caleb insisted. "You should be happy you still get dreams like that, and not…"

"Nightmares," Cupcake finished. She and the rest of the kids turned and walked away.

Pippa placed the toy in Jamie's basket before leaving. "Forget it, Jamie. There's just no Easter this year." She sadly turned away and followed the other kids.

"He really is real!" Jamie yelled. He stared at the ball. "I know he is."

But Jamie was certain something was wrong. Sophie had been getting Nightmares almost every night. And despite what Caleb thought, Jamie had been experiencing the same thing. Sophie didn't even want to go egg hunting today. He looked down. What if the other kids were right?

* * *

The yetis at the Pole were watching the globe. They knew something had went wrong with Easter. The lights were going out at an alarming rate. By tomorrow, who know if any kids would believe at all.

* * *

Jack flew to the Arctic. She needed to clear her head, and the cold usually helped her do that. But it wasn't helping. She ran to a cliff, wanting to throw the teeth off. She wanted them gone. If it weren't for her teeth, Easter would have been a success. The Guardians wouldn't hate her. She HATED those teeth. Still, she couldn't bring herself to throw them away. All her questions could be answered. How could she get rid of them? But how could she not?

She looked down at the container. Her strange, coloured face looked back up at her.

"I thought this might happen." Pitch. Jack frowned, but didn't turn around. "They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that." The spirit breathed deeply. The anger she felt…how dare he show himself after what he had done! The stupid Boogeyman wouldn't stop. "But I understand."

Understand? Understand how Jack had spent 300 years trying to get kids to notice her? Understand how every time she caused trouble and got attention, it filled her with pleasure, simply because she was being noticed? Understand how she still sometimes felt like a teenager, one that needed to be wanted by someone, one that needed to be noticed and loved? Understand how she had almost convinced herself that she had found a family that would believe in her and would care about what happened to her? She turned to Pitch in rage. Ice shot out of her staff and at Pitch. She ran at him. "You don't understand anything!"

The two fought ferociously. "I don't know what it's like to be cast out?' He threw sand at Jack, but the girl rolled away and shot ice back. He blocked it with a sand shield. Jack flew into the air and blasted Pitch with a powerful ice strike. Pitch ducked under his sand shield and vanished from that spot. "To not be believed in?" She could barely see through the mist that her shattered ice had created. Jack spun around to the sound of his voice. "To long for, a family." Jack's staff was raised and pointed at Pitch.

Pitch was taking in a more gentle tone now. "All those years in the shadows, I though no one else knows what this feels like. And now I see I was wrong." Jack lowered her staff. Maybe Pitch understood what Jack was going through more than the spirit had thought. She knew not to trust him, that he was bad news. But she _needed _someone to understand her, to tell her it would be alright.

"You don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you. And I know children will too." He walked beside the girl. She looked up at him. The look on her face almost surprised the Boogeyman. Pitch had expected her to be broken down. But the way Jack looked right there…she looked like a child. A scared, lonely child. Which gave Pitch great pleasure. Children were so easily manipulated with fear.

"In me?" Jack was doubtful, but she wanted to believe that was true so badly.

"Yes!" He placed a hand on the spirit's shoulder. He noticed the flinch, as Jack didn't cover it up very well this time. But he would focus on that later. After the spirit was his. He pointed to the beautiful/scary sculpture they had created in their battle. It was frozen black sand, in the shape of a spiky tower. It was truly a piece of art. "Look at what we can do. What goes together than cold and dark? We can make them believe! We'll give them a world where everything, everything is…"

"Pitch Black?" Jack asked. She was starting to snap out of her daze. Pitch had been clever. He knew her greatest fears, so he knew exactly what to say in order to get to her. _And _he had chosen to approach her at a time where she was most vulnerable. Points to him. The whole plan was very well played. But Jack was strong, stronger than Pitch had thought.

"And Jackie Frost, too. They'll believe in both of us," he finished lamely.

"First don't call me that. And no, they'll fear both of us. That's not what I want." She glared daggers at him for trying to manipulate her emotions. Then she turned away. "Now for the last time. Leave me alone," she snapped.

"Filthy girl. You want to be left alone? Done. But first…" Jack heard a familiar squeak, and spun around to see Pitch holding Baby Tooth in his fist.

"Baby Tooth!" She ran over, but Pitch blasted her with his sand and knocked her down. She scrambled to her feet and pointed her staff at Pitch again.

"The staff, Jack!" The spirit looked down at her only real possession. "You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over, and I'll let her go." Baby Tooth shook her head, telling Jack not to do it.

This was bad. Jack's head still buzzed from her last encounter with Pitch, and this battle hadn't left her in a great condition either. There were scratches all over her body. If she had to fight to get Baby Tooth back, Jack didn't like her chances.

Why did Pitch have to ask for her staff? She had only managed to keep herself sane by playing around with her winter magic. If she didn't have her staff, not only would she be next to powerless, but she wouldn't even be able to leave the Arctic. Jack would have nothing for the rest of her immortal life.

_'__None of that matters. Baby Tooth comes first. She _cannot _die.' _ She gripped her staff harder, trying to think of another way out. But she couldn't come up with a plan that would guarantee Baby Tooth's safety. She lowered the staff and reluctantly held it out to Pitch.

When it was no longer in Jack's hands, the ice on the staff disappeared. It was horrible seeing her staff in someone else's hands, especially if that someone else was Pitch. But she refused to let herself think about that. She held out her hand. "Alright, now let her go."

Pitch smirked evilly. "No." Jack pulled her hand back. This could not be happening. "You wanted to be left alone. So be alone! It's not as if anyone will miss you. Not the children, certainly not the Guardians. They never accepted you. They only tolerated you because they thought you could help. But you failed, so they have no reason to bother anymore. Your invisible, Jackie. You hardly even exist, and most would probably be better off if you didn't."

Baby Tooth could see how close Jack was to tears. The kid was tough, but Pitch was practically pouring acid in an open wound. She had to do something. Glaring at Pitch, she thrust her beak into his hand. He cried out, then angrily threw her down a crevice.

"NO!" Jack cried. She wasn't sure whether to charge at Pitch or run after Baby Tooth. Before she could do either, Pitch took Jack's staff in both hands and snapped in over his knee. Jack screamed. The pain…she had been beat up several times before. Most of the time she had it coming. There were plenty of scars on her back, some of them she didn't even know how she'd gotten them, but they looked like they had hurt. Pain was nothing new. But this…this _was _new. In all 300 years she had been alive, nothing bad had ever happened to her staff, but for some unknown reason, she never allowed anyone else near it. She couldn't explain why, but the thought of someone else handling her staff made her sick. Now she understood. It felt as if her very soul was being ripped apart. Her insides burned, and she doubled over in pain.

The Boogeyman took great pleasure in the spirit's pain. He slowly walked over to her, savoring ever moment of Jack's fear. He had never felt fear this strong from Jack before. For such a young, lonely spirit, the girl was very good at keeping her fears at bay. For Pitch, feeling the spirit's defensive walls crumble was like how North felt about Christmas.

She was on her knees when she felt Pitch approach her. Jack desperately wanted to do something to stand up to him, but she could barely find the strength to breath. _'I haven't felt this pain before. I just need to get used to it, like I do for anything else.' _The very thought was ridiculous. She wasn't even sure if she would make it out of this in one piece. Sure, she was immortal and couldn't die, but she was trapped in the middle of the Arctic with no powers. If she didn't have her staff, she was done for.

Pitch grabbed the spirit's long, white hair and pulled her to her feet. To his surprise, Jack was incredibly light. Jack winced and had to bite her tongue to stop herself from crying out, but she managed. This was pain she was familiar with. She could handle it.

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way, Jack. I am the Nightmare King. I am the embodiment of fear itself. You can't hope to defeat me, not when you can't even protect yourself." He sneered at her. She forced herself to look up at him and glared. "You're useless and weak. I'm doing the world a favour. Everyone will be better off without you in the way." He threw her to the ground. Jack managed to climb to her feet. The pain was less intense now that she was more used to it. Pitch wasn't about to let her try anything though. He blasted her against the mountain wall and with a cry of pain, Jack tumbled into the crevice Baby Tooth had fallen into.

Jack blacked out for a few minutes. Pitch looked down at the broken, bleeding form of Jack Frost and laughed. To taunt the spirit, he threw the two halves of Jack's staff down with her. Then he left, leaving Jack trapped.

After a few minutes, Jack came to again. Her vision was blurry, but most of the pain was internal. Most likely from the staff being broken. She looked around and saw a little fairy laying in the snow beside her. Quickly, she crawled over to the fairy. "Baby Tooth!" She scooped her up in her hands. "You alright?" Baby Tooth squirmed and looked up. At least she was alive. Alive, but shivering. Jack placed her hands over the fairy to try to warm her up, but Baby Tooth squeaked and sneezed when she did so.

She sighed. "Sorry. All I can do is keep you cold." She sank to her knees. "Pitch was right. I make a mess of everything."

Baby Tooth looked up at Jack. She was hurt and upset and broken inside. But Baby Tooth's life purpose was to help children that felt that way. She crawled into Jack's pocket.

"Hey," Jack said. She sighed. Maybe it was warmer in her pocket. She leaned against the wall and tried not to cry. This wasn't the first time she had wanted to cry, not even close. And sometimes she allowed herself a few precious minutes where she could just break down and cry about the unfairness of the world. But she only let herself do that every few decades, maybe three or four times a century, and never in front of others.

Then a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Jack? Jack!" She opened her eyes and stumbled back. The golden container in her pocket was glowing. She pulled it out and stared at it, the golden light shining in her eyes. Baby Tooth, who was sitting on Jack's knee, nodded and patted the container. The little fairy was right. If there was a time that she needed her memories, it was now. And maybe a few times before all this happened. But all the same. She placed her hand on the container and was suddenly pulled into a series of memories.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be a lot different than in the movie, with more memories and obviously changed memories seeing as how she is a female in them, not a male. I'm not sure what I'm going to call her sister. A lot of people like the name Emma, but I might use the name of the voice actor, Olivia. If you have a preference, tell me in the reviews. If not, I'll just pick one! You have been warned. Also, I know that there is mixed info about how old Jack is. Some say fourteen others say seventeen. I think I'm going to go with seventeen because I know fourteen year olds and Jack just seems older, but if anyone has strong feelings against that, let me know and I'll have her be fourteen.**


	10. Jackie's Memories

**A/N: A bit longer than normal. This will sort of be a bunch of ****drabbles ****of memories. Hope you all enjoy! I enjoyed writing it, and am really proud about how it turned out.**

**Warning: These memories take place in the 1700s, back when it was totally normal to beat your children, so this chapter contains child abuse. **

* * *

Jacklyn Overland Frost stares down into the crib. "Hi little Olivia! Do you know who I am? I'm your big sister, Jacklyn." She looks around. Then she leans in and whispers, "You can call me Jack if you want to. Mama and Papa say that Jack is a boy's name and I shouldn't go by it, but I like it. Only don't call me that in front of them, okay?" She tickles the baby under her chin. Olivia, who has been screaming her lungs out all day, seems plenty happy with letting the older girl talk.

"I was so excited when they told me I would have a baby brother or sister. Most of the kids I play with find me strange, but I know _you_ won't. Or maybe you will, but you won't be mean to me." She thinks for a second. "Well, not _all _of the other six year olds are mean. But some are. I'll protect you from them though. And you can play with me when no one else will. We'll be best friends, I'm sure of it."

* * *

**(The rest will be in Jack's POV)**

* * *

Someone is shaking me. "Jack! Jackie, are you awake?"

"No. Go away," I mutter.

They don't. "Yes you are. Open your eyes!" Finally I crack my eyelids open and look into the face of my four year old sister. "It's late, Ollie. I was sleeping. What do you want?"

She stares up at me with her big brown eyes. "I had a nightmare." She looks close to tears.

I sit up and hug her. "It's okay. You can sleep in my bed if you want. I'm a big kid. Those nightmares won't come after you while I'm here," I tell her confidently, not mentioning the fact that even though I am a whole ten and a half, I still have nightmares of my own once in a while.

My little sister nods and climbs into my bed. She curls up next to me and goes straight to sleep. I let out a sigh. How did she do that? It always takes me _hours _to fall asleep. Still, I'm not going to tell her that. If I do, she might feel bad about waking me up when she had nightmares. That's not going to happen. I am ten and she is four. It is my job to protect her, and if that means not getting sleep because my little sister is having nightmares, so be it.

* * *

Silence. That is the key here. I have to be silent. Luckily for me, that is an art I learned long ago.

I risk taking a peak around the tree that I am using for cover. There. I see my prey approach. Now all I have to do is wait. Patience. Another skill I learned long ago. I'm not so good at that one. But I can handle being patient for a few precious seconds. I'll have to, if I want to succeed.

There it is. The snap of a twig that tells me to ready my ammo. I take aim and wait. Three. Two. One…FIRE!

Bull's eye! My prey freezes, then turns in my direction! "I'll get you for that Jack!" my little sister yells, her face wet from the snowball I just threw. She and her three six year old friends start making their own snowballs.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I call back. While they make their snowballs, I simply use my pile of already made snowballs and hit every one of Ollie's friends. Then, just for fun, I hit Ollie again. Twice.

Okay, maybe it was three or four times.

Needless to say, my little sister was drenched by the time she had her friends gave up on trying to hit me with snowballs. They instead chased me around the woods, trying to tackle me. I simply laugh. None of them are _nearly _as fast as I am. Even Ollie, who has been chasing me since she was two.

I do have one advantage over her; she has to run in shoes. Shoes that are far too big for her. Why you might ask? Because those where once my shoes. I gave them to her two years ago, when I was ten. She needs a smaller pair, but we don't have the money to buy a second pair, and I won't let her go out bare-foot like I have to. My feet may freeze in the winter, but as long as hers are warm, I'm happy.

"We're going to catch you!" Ollie called gleefully. Her friend Emma came very close to grabbing me, but I threw a snowball at her face and scrambled away. Seeing the three kids trying to corner me, I climbed up a tree and made snowballs from the snow that was clinging onto the branches. They couldn't reach me and I was armed. This was going to be fun.

* * *

My hands are red, but it is my back that hurt more. No matter how much pain I feel though, I refuse to cry out. Sure I hate being punished just as much as everyone else my age. Most of us receive the same or similar forms of it. Well, I usually receive harsher punishments then most. But I am glad to be punished this time because I'm not being punished for anything I did; I am being punished for Olivia's crime.

Not that my father know, of course. My parents most likely believe that Ollie is an angel that almost never does anything wrong. That's not exactly true. She does plenty wrong. Perhaps not as much as I did when I was her age, though that isn't saying much. I hold the record for most trouble caused in one year. My record started when I was seven. It hasn't changed.

But Ollie isn't perfect. She makes mistakes, just like the rest of us. Sometimes she is punished for it. I don't always try to stop her from getting her punishment; after all, she _does _have to learn. But I always take the blame for anything serious, and now that she is eight, I will most likely take more and more. She's old enough to get harsher punishments, not just the minor ones like no supper or doing extra chores. And I will do everything I can to make sure my father never lays a hand on her.

He would do it, I know he would. I've lost count of how many times I've told Olivia to hide under my bed because father was late coming home. When he's late, he's usually drunk. If neither of us were around, he would beat mother, or beat one of us the next day. So I make sure Ollie is hidden and I'm available to hit. It's the only way I know how to protect her.

Some of the men don't like hitting their children. They only do it when their children do something really bad. Others, like my father, do it often, and have no problem with causing their kids pain. The principle at the local school is like that too. I don't go to school, of course. I'm a female. But that doesn't stop him from calling me over when he sees me in town, and bringing out his birch branch. He calls it his discipline stick. I've got scars on my back from that thing. Most boys do too, since the go to his school. Not a lot of girls get the discipline stick, but then again most girls aren't like me.

My eyes are closed, and I don't even let out a whimper as the leather strap snaps across my back. I'm on the ground, curled up in a ball. A strong kick connects with my ribs and I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from crying out. He is beating me harder than usual today. Understandable. Smashing a window is serious. I'm just grateful he isn't drunk, otherwise I'd probably be dead.

Finally, he stops. "Clean up this mess. Then finish your chores and go to bed. Outside. No supper tonight." He leaves, and for a a couple of minutes, I just lay there and calm myself. Sleeping outside isn't too harsh and I'm used to going without food for a while. But I ache all over. The very thought of moving hurts. But I have to. If I don't, he will get mad and I'll be in a lot more pain.

Olivia walks in a few minutes after I've begun to clean the glass. She looks ashamed. I quickly cover my face with my hair. I don't want her to see me like this. "You didn't have to tell him it was you that broke the window."

"Well I wasn't about to let you take the beating, now was I? Come on. You can clean up the glass for me. That can be your punishment," I reply. "Just be more careful next time. Glass costs money, and that is one thing that we don't have a lot of."

She looks like she is going to cry. "Mama and Papa thought they might be able to spare some money to buy you shoes. Now they can't, and you have to go out in bare-feet again."

I lean against the leg of our table as Ollie cleans up the rest of the glass. "Look, I can handle the cold. I've been bare-footed for four years. What I'm more worried about is you. I'm going to get married off eventually. If we find a man that has enough money, father will give me to him. I hate the thought of it, but it's true. When that happens, I won't always be around to take the blame when you do something bad. So I need you to promise me that you'll be more careful. Can you do that?"

Tears are spilling out of her eyes. She wipes them away and nods. "You won't get married for a little while though, right?"

"Right. Not for a while. But it will happen."

She tries to hug me but I curl away from her. "Finish cleaning up, okay?"

"Jackie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I snap. "Just do as I say.

My sister isn't an idiot though. She knows something is wrong. Before I can protest, she pulls my hair away from my face. I close my eyes and turn away. But it's too late. She saw the bruises. I hear her gasp. "What did he do?"

"Don't worry about me, Ollie. I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're bleeding."

I pull her close and embrace her. When she touches my back, I wince slightly, but do my best to cover it up. "Ollie, you need to be careful when I'm gone, okay? This was my punishment because a broken window is a big deal. That cannot happen again. When father comes home late, you hide under the bed or sleep outside where he can't see you. If you want to make it up to me, you'll remember this and do it. Understand?"

There are tears in her eyes. She nods and clings onto me. I stroke her hair and deny the tears that threaten to spill out of my eyes. Like always, my sister needs me to be strong.

And like always, I oblige.

* * *

_'__Oh you have _got _to be kidding me. Is that Andrew Payne bullying _my _little sister?'_ As I walk closer, I see exactly that. It disgusts me. The guy is my age. What right does he have picking on a girl that is six years younger than him?

"Leave me alone," I hear Olivia say. She is hiding her fear very well. I'm impressed, though I can see her cowering a bit. Understandably so. Six years is a fairly big age gap, especially for those that are under thirty. Fifteen is far older than nine.

"Oh what are you going to do about it?" he taunts. I see his hand become a fist. Emma and Sarah are standing beside Olivia, but they both are clearly afraid.

"Well, well, well. There are so many things wrong with this picture, I doubt I could count them on one hand. In fact, I'm not even sure if two hands are enough," I casually say, strolling in front of my little sister.

"Get out of the way, Overland," he snaps.

I turn around and face my sister. "You heard the man. Out of the way." I give my sister a small shove. Sure I usually try to be gentle, but sometimes that doesn't work well enough. Then I face Andrew. "Tell me, Payne, are you really such a wimp that you need to go taunt kids in order to feel strong? Those three girls are _nine. _If you want to be a tough guy, go pick on someone closer in age."

"How about you?" He punches me in the face and I fall onto my back. I must say, I did _not _see that one coming. Strangely, I feel almost honoured. Women get slapped by their spouses sometimes. Everyone knows it. But getting punched? Most men only do that to other men. They think women are too delicate to take it. So in some twisted way, he's almost flattering me. Still, I'm not the least bit impressed.

The position I land in is good. Being on my back in certainly better than on my stomach. For instance, I am able to kick him where the sun don't shine without much difficulty.

He yelps and backs off. Meanwhile I scramble to my feet and take off running. I'm fairly certain he will leave my sister alone now. After all, she isn't the one that made him cry out like a little girl. So I focus on myself and make a run for it.

Most people would be afraid. My nose is bleeding and I'm fairly certain I will have a black eye tomorrow. Andrew is much larger than me, stronger too. But I'm not like most people. Pain isn't something I can't handle. I don't feel any fear. In fact, all I feel is the thrill.

As I dash across town, only pausing to make a snowball and chuck it at my pursuer, I can see a group of kids that are about Olivia's age watching me. Every one of them cheer me on. I've always gotten along better with younger kids than older kids. I'm great with children but kids my age find me immature. _'__I'm not the one that picks fights with nine years olds though._

Still it doesn't matter what they think. When Andrew attempts a swing and my head and almost hits me, I feel a bit of fear appear. I quickly shoo it away. Fear isn't welcome here. I have a crowd watching and I'm much faster and smarter than the guy behind me. It's time to show the kids how to deal with bullies the right way. _My _way. The way that will most likely cause him to be soaking wet by the end of this, and cause everyone else to laugh. I am not like my father. I don't deal with things violently. My way causes laughter. And so I know it is the best way to go.

* * *

My shoulder is wet from Olivia's tears. She cries most nights, and even though she is ten, she still crawls into my bed in order to have a peaceful sleep. Tears stream down my mother's face most days too. None fall from my eyes though. I remain strong for my mother and sister.

The death if my father hit our family hard. Mother said she would remarry soon, but she needed some time still. Ollie doesn't understand why our mother would be wanting to marry another man so soon, but she is young. I understand. Women cannot have jobs like men. Sure, my family can continue on selling wool from the sheep, but a shepherds family doesn't make much money. Father worked in the mines as well to try to make more money. We need a male in our family to find work.

Mother tells me that she will hold off on my marriage. Father was starting to look for a husband for me, but now I'm needed to help out more at home.

I'm a bit surprised that she is taking this so hard. I know for a fact that he hit her too. Maybe that stopped after I was seven. That's when he started hitting me. Maybe she has had nine years of peace where she can think of him as a good man, as long as she blocks out the cries of her oldest daughter.

It's not like she had to do that much anyways. By the time I was ten, I no longer cried out. And I never _ever _cried out in front of my sister. So I guess she just forgot that it happened.

Now I'm just messing with myself. Of course she knew. How could she not? She never asked what happened when she woke up in the morning and saw me bleeding and bruised. But there wasn't anything she could do about it. I don't feel mad at her. She needed to be okay for Ollie. I'm just surprised that she would be so sad, that's all.

As for me, I feel sadness. Sad that my sister doesn't have a father. Sad that we will have even less money without him. I'm even a bit sad about the loss. When he wasn't beating me, he wasn't that bad of a father. But I also feel a lot of guilt, because part of me is relieved. Relieved that I don't have to worry about him hitting Olivia when she is older. Relieved that I won't get beat again for a little while. Relieved that I won't be married off for at least another year.

It isn't until I realize that part of me is relieved my father is gone, that I finally allow myself to cry.

* * *

I groan loudly. This is _so __heavy! _But I won't give up. I promised myself I would do it. And I don't feel like breaking a promise to myself.

Olivia comes outside to see what the fuss is about. "What are you doing, Jacklyn?"

"What does it look like?" I snap. I glare at her for a second. Little runt using my full name. Who does she think she is, my mother? Honestly, everyone else calls me Jackie. Ollie calls me Jack. Why on earth has she insisted on calling me _Jacklyn _recently? Does this have to do with our father? He died _months _ago.

"It looks like you're pushing around a giant ball of snow."

This makes me roll my eyes. "Someone give this women a prize. I'm making a snowman, genius." I give her a look. If she really does feel down about our father still, than this might be a perfect opportunity to cheer her up. "Do _you _want to build a snowman?"

She grins at me. "Someone give this women a prize. _Obviously _I want to help!"

Laughing, I ruffle her hair. Ah, I taught her well. "Well come on then. Help me push the bottom. I'm planning on making the biggest snowman I've ever made this year."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll show you. Come on, roll it towards that hill."

We heave and push until we finally manage to get it to the hill. "On the count of three, we're going to push it down the hill. Ready? One...two...three! And let it go!" I shout. We push it down and the ball of snow gets much bigger as it rolls down the hill.

For the first time in what seems like forever, I hear my sister laugh. "Look at it go!" she cheers.

I waste no time starting a second ball of snow. "Come on. It's time to make the rest of it."

* * *

I watch my new stepfather closely. He seems like a good man, but one can never be to careful. I'm scared for my sister. Now that I'm seventeen, my stepfather is looking for a husband for me. There will be no one to take her beatings for her if Olivia misbehaves. My father didn't like beating me, but who knows how this man feels about it. I'm worried he will be like the principle. If he has his own discipline stick, I think I may just grab Ollie and go.

But today is a day for celebration. I got new skates from Santa, and Ollie uses my old ones. She has been pestering me for ages about taking her skating. Now I can.

* * *

"Be careful," Mother warns.

I laugh as Ollie tugs on my arm. She is so excited. "We will! Race you to the pond!" I challenge my little sister. We both take off.

Naturally, I win that race. Olivia is eleven, she doesn't need me to purposely lose anymore. She doesn't even really mind that I win. She just asks for help with her skates.

Once hers are taken care of, I grab mine to put them on. Before I can though, I hear Olivia gasp. I turn to see what's wrong. The ice under my sister's feet is cracking.

Without a second thought, I race over and throw my crook to the side. I can't reach her though, my weight would break the ice and kill us both.

I do my best to reassure her. "It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down just look at me."

"Jack, I'm scared!" she whimpers.

She's not the only one. "I know, I know. But you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in." I know my mother would slap me for my bad English and remind me that it is going to, not gonna. But I'm too busy think of how to save my sister to worry about my grammar. "We're gonna have a little fun instead."

"No, we're not!"

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes, you always play tricks!" Okay, she has me there. In all seventeen years of my life, there are probably less than a dozen times when I have been totally serious.

"Alright, well not, not this time. I promise. I promise. You're gonna be...you're gonna be fine." I'm doing a really bad job at hiding my panic. I can't seem to stop myself from stuttering. Then I see my shepherds crook lying on a think patch of ice and an idea forms.

"You have to believe in me. You want to play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play everyday." Time to put my plan into action. "It's as easy as one..." I pretend to almost fall. "Whoa!" She giggles. That's good. "Two...three!" I land on the thick ice and grab the stick.

"Alright. Now it's your turn. One..." She take a step and gasps as the ice cracks even more. Two..." With the ice cracking that much, I'm not sure if she will make it over to me. I have to do something and fast. Something that will most likely get me killed. I don't care about that. As long as Ollie is safe. "Three!" I lunge forward, hook my sister with the crook and throw her over to where I had just been.

Amazingly, I'm alive. I look at my sister and we both laugh in relief. I'm about to get up and walk over to her when the ice finally gives way. "Whoa!" I yell as I fall into the icy water.

"Jack!" Ollie cries. I try to get to her, but I can't swim and I'm trapped under ice. The water is so cold. My body can barely function because of the shock. After about a minute, my brain gives up from lack of oxygen and I pass out, feeling the life that was once inside me, fade.

Now I'm watching myself. Is that really me? The moon glows down into the pond, and my brown hair turns white. My skin is dead-pale. Yup. That's me alright.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

Jack gasped as she was pulled out of the memories. Baby Tooth stared at her, expectantly. "Did you see that?" Baby Tooth shook her head. "It was me!" She scooped up the fairy. "I had a family! I had a sister! I loved her, I protected her! I _saved_ her!"

Finally it dawned on her. She looked up. "That's why you chose me. I'm...I'm a Guardian."

It was time to leave this ice valley. "We need to get out of here," she said, placing Baby Tooth on her shoulder. She spotted her staff pieces in the snow and she raced over to them. Dropping to her knees, she grabbed the two halves and tried to smash them together. It wasn't working. She groaned and got to her feet. Jack smashed the halves together again. _'Come on, come on!'_ To her surprise, a flash of blue light appeared in the middle of her staff and repaired it. Baby Tooth cheered. Jackie grinned and flew out of the hole. It was time to fight, and this time she knew why._  
_


	11. Last Light

**Disclaimer: Haven't done one in a while so figured I should remind you all if for some strange reason you ****weren't ****aware of this; I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Though I would like to. **

* * *

Jack cheered as she flew around. It was as if a huge burden that had been trying to ground her had been pulled off. She felt free, happy even. And for such a lonely spirit, true happiness felt great. "Okay Baby Tooth, I owe you one!"

First thing she did was fly back to Pitch's lair. The rest of Tooth's fairies were trapped and she wasn't able to free them last time. She opened up the age doors. "Come on, let's go!"

None of them moved. But they squeaked at her urgently. "W-what's wrong?" She looked around and tried to listen. She had a bit of a hard time understanding them, but she was fairly certain she knew what they were saying. "None of you can fly?" Baby Tooth squeaked and pointed to the globe. "The lights," Jack whispered.

* * *

_'__Finally'_ the yeti thought as he finished painting the last robot red. It was then that the entire Pole started to shake. He tried to catch the falling robots as they tumbled off the table.

Black sand was swirling around the inside of the Pole causing the yetis and elves to panic. They knew North would be furious if he found out Pitch was in the workshop.

Nevertheless, Pitch cackling on the top of the globe. "You're all free to go!" he announced. "We won't be needed any Christmas toys this year, thank you." He bowed. "Nor ever again.

The yeti looked at the red robots he had spent _hours _working on, and let out a loud groan.

* * *

Jack dropped down to look at the globe. "They're all going out!" she realized. Almost no lights remained on the globe.

* * *

"Only six left," Pitch said gleefully. "Six precious children who still believe in the Guardians with all their hearts." He looked down at one right beside him. "Make that five," he said as he stepped on the light and it went out. He danced over to another one. "Four." He was singing it now. "Three." He jumped and stepped on two at the same time. "Two." Then he snapped his fingers to make the final light go out. Nothing happened. "One."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was looking at the exact same light. The remaining light was glowing over a small town called Burgess. Jack jumped up onto the globe. She knew who that child was. "Jamie!"

* * *

Jamie Bennett sat on his bed staring at the stuffed bunny he had placed across from him. He knew it wasn't the Easter Bunny, but this would have to do. All his friends no longer believed in the Easter Bunny. Everyone was getting nightmares. Jamie needed answers, and this was the only way he knew how to get them.

"Okay, look. You and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads," he told the rabbit. "So here's what's going to happen."

Jack peered into Jamie's bedroom window and heard what he was saying. _'Oh no. He's starting to have doubts. If he stops believing…' _she couldn't bear to think of it.

"If it wasn't a dream, and if you are real, you have to prove it. Like, right now." The rabbit didn't say anything. "I've believed in you for a long time, okay? Like, my whole life in fact." He picked up the stuffed rabbit. "So you kind of owe me now. You don't have to do much. Just a little sign so I know." His eyes gleamed. "Anything. Anything at all."

After a moment, Jamie let out a sigh. "I knew it." He dropped the bunny on the ground.

The spirit's eyes got wide. She _had _to do something. Sure she wasn't a big fan of Bunny, but no one deserved the fate that would await the Guardians if no more children believed. She pushed open the window and approached Jamie. _'What to do, what to do?'_ Then she it hit her.

Jamie was almost in tears, when he heard a sound. Frost was spreading on his window. Then, to his amazement, something drew an Easter egg in the frost. The boy gasped and glanced down at the bunny that was lying on his floor.

More frost was spreading. This time something drew a rabbit in the frost. Jamie got to his feet. "He's real!" he gasped, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Seeing the look on the child's face made Jack grin. She decided to try something she had never attempted before. Concentrating hard, she held her hands out and willed the frosty rabbit to come off of the window. Sure enough, the rabbit came to life and started jumping around the room.

"Whoa!" Jamie laughed. Jack silently cheered at her accomplishment. As the bunny raced around the room, Jack found herself laughing along with Jamie. The eight year old tried to catch the bunny and ended up causing it to burst into snowflakes. He looked around, surprised. "Snow?"

One of the snowflakes landed on Jamie's nose. His eyes went wide as he remembered what his mother had told him a few days ago. "Jack Frost!"

That caught Jack off guard. "Did he just say…?"

"Jack Frost?"

She gasped. "He said it again. He said…" She took a step back. "You said…"

Jamie slowly turned around and his mouth opened when he saw a girl standing there. Was she there the whole time? The girl looked to be maybe fifteen. Her skin was ridiculously pale, and her long hair was as white as snow. She was wearing a frosted blue hoody and brown pants. Her eyes were a startling shade of icy blue. He paused for a second. Was she…no. Jack Frost wasn't real, was he? He certainly wasn't a female, right? But who else could that be? The boy dared himself to ask. "J-Jackie Frost?" He guessed that would be the name of a female Jack Frost.

The girl grabbed her head. She couldn't believe that a child, a _human child_ had just spoken her real, full name. "That's right!" She stumbled backwards again. "But-but that's me. Jackie Frost! That's my name!" She walked up to Jamie. "You said my name."

He still hadn't closed his mouth, and that's when Jack realized that Jamie was looking right at her. Her smile faded. "Wait, can…can you hear me?" She looked as if she dare not hope. All Jamie could manage was a nod. "Can…can you see me? Jack asked. Another nod, only Jamie had begun to smile.

Jack started laughing. "He sees me. He…he sees me!" She looked as if someone had just announced that a dead relative or friend was alive. As if someone had just told her Christmas was going to happen every day. As if she had just gotten the best present in the world. Jamie didn't think he had ever seen someone look so happy before.

She laughed and did a back flip, landing on a table in Jamie's room. "You just made it snow!" Jamie said, just in case Jack had missed that.

"I know!"

"In my room!"

"I know!" She leapt up and landed on the floor.

"You're real?" Jamie knew she must be, but still…it was a lot to take in.

"Yeah, who do you think brings you all the blizzards and the snow days? And you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?"

"That was you?"

"That was me!"

"Cool!" Jamie cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"Right?"

"But what about the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy? Like, I mean…"

"Real, real!" She picked up the stuffed bunny and placed it in Jamie's arms. "Every one of us is real."

Jamie jumped up and down. "I knew it!"

They heard Jamie's mother call up, "Jamie, who are you talking to?"

"Um," he stuttered, looking at Jack. She gave him the okay. After all, it's not like she would believe him anyway. "Jack Frost?" he said.

His mother laughed. "Okay."

That brought Jamie back to his earlier thought. "I always thought you were a boy. Are you Jack Frost or, I don't know, Jackie Frost?"

Of course, right to the gender. Jack rolled her eyes. "Ugh, everyone is _so _convinced I'm a boy. No, my _full _name is Jackie Frost, but everyone calls me Jack Frost or Jack. I don't really use my real name much."

The window suddenly snapped open. Jack ran to it and looked outside. There were tons and tons of Nightmares in the sky. She also noticed a familiar sleigh fly ungracefully into the street across from Jamie's house. She heard North cry out and the reindeer run away after they landed. She snorted and turned to Jamie. "Better go help them out. Come on, I'll meet you outside." The boy nodded and Jack flew out the window to go check on the Guardians.

"Come back!" she heard North yell.

Tooth's head popped up. "North, are you okay?"

"It's official. My powers…" he waved his hand down. Then the sleigh almost collapsed and he fell over.

"Look!" Tooth pointed as she saw Jack fly towards them. "Jack!" She tried to fly out of the sleigh but ended up falling and landing on the pavement. "Jack!"

The said winter spirit rushed to go help her up. "You okay?" she asked.

Tooth fixed her feathers and shrugged. "Um-"

North walked in front of her, using his sword like a cane. "What are you doing here?" They hadn't seen Jack since the Easter incident. North had figured she had cleared out, left and wouldn't turn back. It appeared that he was wrong.

She smiled. "Same as you." The door to Jamie's house opened and the boy ran out. The look on his face when he saw Tooth and North was priceless.

"The last light," North said.

Jamie ran up to them. "Wow, it is you. I mean it _is _you!" He laughed. "I knew it wasn't a dream," he said, turning to Jack.

North straightened up, realizing that this child was talking to the invisible spirit. "Jack, he sees you." Both he and Tooth felt strangely proud of her. Jack grinned and playfully nudged Jamie.

Then she realized that there was one Guardian unaccountable. "Wait, where's Bunny?" Last she had seen of the Pooka, he was walking away from them all, grief stricken because of Easter. She hoped nothing had happened to him.

"Losing Easter took it's tole on all of us. Bunny most of all." North and Tooth turned to the sleigh. An adorable, fluffy, baby bunny hopped out of the sleigh.

Her eyes went wide. "Oh no."

Jamie giggled and approached Bunny. "That's the Easter Bunny? "

"Now someone sees me," Bunny grumbled. "Where were you about an hour ago mate?"

Jack couldn't help it. Seeing the tiny Bunny trying to look angry and threatening…the deep voice that most definitely did _not _go with the tiny fluffy body…Jack snorted and had to bite her tongue to stop herself from falling over laughing. She clutched her sides and willed herself to breath. This was serious and she shouldn't be laughing. But come on, it _was _pretty funny. It was hilarious.

"What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool. Now he's cute." Jamie scratched Bunny under the chin. Bunny looked comically pleased and his foot thumped the ground. Then he realized what he was doing and swatted Jamie's hand away.

He turned to Jack, who had managed to regain her posture and get her laughter under control. "Did you tell him to say that?" He ran over to Jack. Being a girl, Jack was silently dying inside._ 'Oh my gosh he is so _cute!_' _she wanted to squeal. She wanted to pick him up and squeeze the fluffy little animal. _'Get it together Frost.'_

Bunny leapt partway up her leg then landed back on the ground, fists raised. He was _sooo _not helping. She deserved a medal for self-control. Managing to not laugh was near impossible. "That's it. Let's go. Me and you. Come on!"

Jamie crouched next to him. "No, actually she told me you were real. Just when I was starting to think that maybe you weren't."

Bunny's eyes grew and he stared up at Jack. "She made you believe? In me?" He looked like he was almost going to cry, he was so touched. When Jamie nodded, he gave Jack a grateful smile, which Jack returned with one of her own.

Then a flash of light made them all turn. Pitch had arrived.

* * *

**Oops, cliff hanger! Oh well, you all most likely know what's generally going to happen. If not, why are you reading RotG fanfics if you haven't even seen the movie? I suppose I should be flattered that you are reading this to find out what's happening instead of the movie, but seriously, watch it. **

**On another note, I realized that my edits aren't working. For some reason, when I try to fix mistakes I made on previous chapters, it says it saved my changes, and when I read it the changes are there, but on the actual story that is published, nothing happened. So I'm sorry about the mistakes, I promise I tried to fix them but just can't.**


	12. Final Battle part 1

**I haven't said this enough; I really appreciate all the support! All of the reviews I have gotten make me smile. So thank you. **

**LadyLombax: No I haven't tried that. Thanks for telling me, I'll be sure to check that out!**

* * *

The sight was terrifying. Pitch Black stood in a huge wave of Nightmares that was larger than Jamie's house, and that wasn't even half of the army.

Knowing that she was the only one that even stood a slight chance against the Nightmare King, Jack turned to North "Get Jamie out of here," she ordered.

As she flew up, she heard North call, "Be careful, Jack!" Then they all turned and ran.

Jack approached Pitch._ 'No fear, no fear, no fear.' _It wasn't working very well. She was scared of the army in front of her, scared of Pitch's new power, scared that something would happen to Jamie and the Guardians. _'Enough! You don't have time for fear!'_

Pitch could hardly believe who he saw fly up to challenge him; it was the annoying winter spirit he had gotten rid of only a few hours ago. "Jack Frost?" Honestly, in the past 24 hours, the kid had fought Pitch twice, got cast out by the Guardians, got her staff snapped and was thrown into a crevice that she was supposed to be unable to get out of. And _still _the kid refused to back down. Not to mention she was only seventeen.

It was admirable, it really was. Pitch thought of her as a strong opponent. But enough was enough. He raised his hands and he and his Nightmares started spiraling towards the girl. "Let's end this, shall we?"

An ice bolt shot out of Jack's staff and hit Pitch. If Pitch was being honest, it hurt. Quite a bit. But her attack wasn't as strong as he was "That little trick doesn't work on me anymore!" He held off Jack's bolt and his Nightmares attacked her, knocking the young spirit out of the sky. He laughed as she plummeted towards the ground.

Meanwhile, Bunny was leading everyone away. Unfortunately, he didn't really know the streets of Burgess very well, and had no idea where he was going. "This way, this way!"

They ran into a dead end. "Ah, dead end. Other way, other way!" Everyone turned and started running when they heard a large crash. Jack fell from the sky, the Wind desperately trying to slow her fall, and smashed into a building. She tumbled off of it, bounced off of a garbage bin and painfully hit the ground.

_'__Oh, that's gonna leave a mark in the morning' _she thought. It felt as if she had a broken rib, which was most likely the case.

"Jack!" Jamie cried. He rushed to go help the fallen spirit. Tooth, North and Bunny all crowded around her.

"That was good try, Jack. A for effort," North said. He patted Jack on the back, making the girl hiss in pain. She struggled to her knees.

"He's stronger," she groaned. "I can't beat him." North and Tooth shared a look. If Jack wasn't strong enough, than no one was. The Guardians were if too rough of shape.

Above them, Pitch let out a cackle, and descended towards the group. "All this fuss over one little boy and _still _he refuses to stop believing. No matter." The lights in the alley all exploded. "There are other ways to snuff out a light."

Jack put her arm in front of Jamie. There was _no way _she would let him near the boy.

Bunny had the same thought. "If you want him, you're going to have to go through me."

A large shadow of a hand rounded on Bunny. "Look how fluffy you are."

The little rabbit leaped into North's arms. "Don't you even think about it!"

Pitch walked into the alley riding a Nightmare. There were more than ten Nightmares with him. "I can't tell you happy it makes me to see you all like this. You look awful." The look he gave them was terrifying. Shadows started closing in on the group.

Jamie backed up. "Jack." He looked up at the older girl. "I'm scared."

Jack quickly knelt beside him. "I know, I know. But you're gonna be alright." She realized she was repeating the same words she had told her little sister all those years ago. It finally hit her what she was actually saying. "We're gonna have a little _fun _instead." Fun. That was what she always tried to give the children. The thing she loved most about them. "That's it. That's my center!" Jamie just looked at Jack, confused.

The Nightmares continued walking towards them. Pitch was laughing, enjoying every bit of this. The fear that was coming out of them was beautiful. Everyone that is, except surprisingly from Jack. He would deal with that soon enough. "So what do you think, Jamie?" The boy looked at him with a terrified expression. "Do you believe, in the Boogey-AH!"

A random snowball smacked Pitch in the face. It made him almost want to laugh. He felt like he wanted to throw a snowball back. His Nightmares were looking at each other in confusion.

Jamie laughed, as did the Guardians. Jack smirked and tossed another snowball in her hand. She looked around for an escape, and saw the perfect solution. She turned to Jamie. "Now let's go get your friends."

By the time Pitch shook of the snowball's magic, ice was forming on the road and the Guardians, Jamie were sledding across it on old thrown away pans and ladders. Jack floated in front of them, trying to ignore the pain she felt in her chest, hands, legs, face, ect. She was having fun creating ramps and jumps for the group as they whipped across town.

She threw magic snowballs at Jamie's friend's windows and caused it to snow in their rooms. Then she picked up Jamie and flew him up to Pippa's window. He knocked on the glass.

Pippa opened the window. "Jamie, how are you doing that?"

"Jackie Frost!" he replied, pointing to the invisible girl that was holding him. "Come on, we need your help!"

As Jamie flew away, a snowflake hit Pippa's nose. She saw a girl holding Jamie appear. "Is that…"

Monty, who was zipping up his coat, called out to her. "Jack Frost!"

Claude and Caleb were staring at the snow when presents fell from nowhere and landed on each of their beds. "Merry Christmas!" they heard Santa call. They looked out their window and saw Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy slide past their house.

"Happy Easter!" the Easter Bunny yelled.

"Don't forget to floss!" the Tooth Fairy added.

Then they heard a familiar yell. Cupcake was sliding across the ice on her sled behind the Guardians. Soon, all the kids had grabbed their sleds and were following Jack.

Every kid was yelling some sort of comment. "The Easter Bunny's real!"

"The Tooth Fairy!"

"And Santa!"

"They're all real!"

Finally they reached the middle of town. Jack stopped and stared in horror at the sight before her. Nightmares covered the sky. Every cloud had turned black. Lightning flashed, and Pitch was at the front of it all, sitting on his Nightmare horse.

Monty cheered and ran past Jack, but quickly ran back when he saw what they were staring at.

"You think a few _children _can save you? Against this!" Pitch gestured to his army.

North tried to bring up his sword, but was too weak to hold it up. Jack and Tooth caught him before he fell over.

Jamie gasped. Jack quickly tried to reassure him. "They're just bad dreams, Jamie."

"Yeah, we'll protect you mate," Bunny added. Jack almost face-palmed. That was not helping.

"Aw." Apparently Pitch thought so too. "You'll protect them?" He laughed at the pitiful excuse for the Guardians. The only one standing tall was the seventeen year old girl, and she despite the fact that no one else had noticed, it was obvious to Pitch that she was in pain. "But who will protect you?"

Jack took a deep breath. She knew what was coming. North tried to grab her, but she just awkwardly patted his arm (she still wasn't very good at the whole 'physical contact' thing) and stepped towards the Nightmare King.

Before she could fly up to challenge him though, Jamie came up beside her with a determined expression. "I will."

Cupcake pushed past the other kids. "I will." She stood behind Jamie.

Caleb and Claude both said, "I will," and joined the two.

"And me," Pippa added.

"Uh, I'll try," Monty said.

Jack and Jamie shared a look. Jack nodded at Jamie. She didn't want him to get hurt trying to protect her, but she wasn't strong enough on her own, and the kids were giving her some courage.

Pitch found the whole seen amusing. "Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?" The Nightmares started crashing towards the group, knocking over cars and breaking lights.

Jamie held his ground. "I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you." As the Nightmares crashed down towards Jamie, the boy held out his hand. Jack tried to jump in front of him but the pain in her ribs prevented her from doing so.

She didn't need to anyway. As soon as the Nightmares hit Jamie's hand, golden sand erupted and destroyed the huge wave of black sand. "Whoa!" Jamie gasped. All the kids started laughing.

Tooth's wing suddenly started flapping again, and she flew into the air. "Yeah Tooth Fairy!" Cupcake cheered.

North felt his strength return and he easily lifted up both his swords. He laughed. "Oh yeah!" Monty pumped his arms.

"No!" Pitch shouted. "Get them!"

"Come on, come on!" Bunny's whole body was wiggling as he waited to change back. Nothing happened. He glanced back at the Nightmares that were charging towards him. "Oh, crikey!" He ran.

North threw his snow globes to the ground and yetis came out of the portals, ready to fight. Toys soared across the air. Elves followed behind the yetis in an unorganized manner.

The Nightmares were still chasing Bunny. He dove under a car. One of the Nightmares reached under and pulled him out, but Bunny had changed back by then. "Gooday mate.' Bunny kicked the Nightmares away and threw his boomerangs at them, turning them into dust. He smirked and tapped his foot, opening up his tunnels and summoning his giant egg golems to help in the fight. One appeared right under Caleb, and the boy ended up sitting on its head. "Come on!" Bunny yelled.

Cupcake lead the rest of the kids into battle. "Let's get them!" she yelled. All the kids raced forwards and touched the Nightmares, turning them back into dream sand.

Jack landed on a roof behind Pitch and ran towards him. Everyone else was doing their part; this was hers. She still ached all over, but she found it easier to fight through the pain now. She and Pitch blasted each other with ice and sand which attracted the attention of Bunny and North.

"All yours mate," Bunny said as her jumped down a tunnel. North was right behind him.

* * *

Pitch threw a sand spear at Jack, but Tooth jumped in the way and caught it. "Thanks Tooth!" Jack yelled.

Bunny appeared right behind Pitch and threw his boomerang at him. "Ho, ho, ho!"

* * *

North jumped out of a chimney, only to realize that the battle was happening on the roof behind him. "Wrong roof!"

* * *

Tooth and Bunny drove Pitch off of the roof, and North leapt up to slice at him in midair. He ended up destroying the horse Pitch was riding, and he and Pitch dueled on the ground.

Bunny joined in the fight, followed by Tooth. Lastly, Jack jumped in and kicked Pitch in the stomach knocking the Nightmare King away. She and the Guardians backed Pitch into a corner, their weapons raised.

* * *

Jamie and Claude were looking at the dream sand. "Look at that," Claude said.

"I got it," Jamie announced, an idea forming in his head. "I know what we have to do! Guys, come on!" His friends followed behind him.

* * *

The Guardians and Jack trapped Pitch in the corner. "It's over, Pitch. There's no place to hide," Jack said. She was at the front of the group.

Pitch looked almost afraid, but a grin spread across his face and he laughed as he melted into the shadows. He wasn't strong enough to beat them all, but he knew for certain that one of them was weakened, and he was determined to take at least her out.

They all raised their weapons again and looked around, trying to see where Pitch had gone. Jack didn't notice as Pitch appeared behind her.

Bunny was the first one to see him. When he saw Pitch appear behind Jack, his scythe ready to swing, his eyes widened. _'__Oh no you don't.'_ "Jack, look out!" he warned. He threw his boomerang at Pitch, but Pitch easily blocked it. Jack spun around just to see the weapon swing towards her, leaving no time to get out of the way. She held up her arm and closed her eyes…

…as it smashed into her and sent the winter spirit flying.

**Oh I'm evil. Didn't that scene end a bit differently in the movie? MWAHAHAHAHA! What's going to happen to poor Jackie? Be sure to leave a review!**


	13. Final Battle part 2

**A/N: Did you all like the present I gave you? I know, terrible human being. But I updated fast, so you aren't allowed to kill me! *sticks tongue out* Okay, maybe I should let you read before you try to kill me anyways.**

**General Yumi: Your review made me laugh so hard. I do the exact same thing. I call everyone dude, male or female. Glad you liked the last chapter and hope this one lives up to your expectations!**

* * *

"NO!" Tooth cried. Jack went flying and crashed into the side of a building. She fell to the ground and didn't move. Pitch used the distraction as an opportunity to escape and he melted into the shadows.

Bunny, who was the fastest, reached Jack first. "Jack? Jack!" He flipped the winter spirit onto her back.

"Is she okay?" Tooth asked.

After checking to make sure she still had a pulse, Bunny nodded. "She's alive at least." He gave Jack a sad look. "Hang in there, Frostbite. You'll be alright."

North raised his swords. "We need to find Pitch before he causes anymore trouble!"

"Trouble? Whatever do you mean?" Pitch's voice caused all three Guardians to look up, anger plastered on their faces. "It's not as if you care about Jackie. You haven't cared about her for 300 years, why start now?"

"Pitch! Show yourself!" Bunny yelled.

"I'm right behind you, rabbit." Bunny whirled around and threw his boomerang but Pitch dodged. "Now, now. We all saw how well that worked last time."

Before Pitch could say anymore, a sword was at his neck. "It's over, Pitch," North growled.

Pitch backed up. "Over? Why, we've barely even started!" His usual choice of weapon formed in his hand. "Hm. Which one of you should I kill first? Should it be a Guardians, or should I just finish off the worthless spirit of winter?"

He raised his scythe, ready to deliver the blow on one of the four, when golden sand wrapped around his arm and pulled him away. The Guardians stared at each other. Could it be?

The sand dragged Pitch over to a large circle of blinding light. Pitch stared in horror as his old enemy stepped out of the light; it was the Sandman!

Sandy pulled Pitch towards him, wagged his finger at him, and punched Pitch so hard, the Boogeyman went flying into the air.

Jamie and his friends ran up to see Sandy. "It's the Sandman!" they gasped. They all started cheering. Sandy used his sand to form a hat, and gave the kids a little bow. Jamie smiled and saluted him back.

Giving his whip a large tug, Pitch came crashing to the ground. Then Sandy glanced around and saw his fellow Guardians crowding around something on the ground. He floated towards them.

North saw Sandy approach and tossed Sandy in the air. "Mate you are a sight for sore eyes," Bunny joked. He glanced back at the ground. "Not as bad off as she is though."

Not knowing what they were talking about, Sandy glanced around North and saw Jack lying on the ground, her head bleeding and her arm bent at an odd angle. He glanced at the others and a **? **formed over his head.

"Pitch hit her with his scythe," Tooth explained sadly.

The kids, who were unaware of what was happening, ran up to the Guardians. Jamie noticed that something was wrong right away. "Where's Jack?"

Glances were exchanged as the Guardians wondered how to explain. But before they could, the unconscious winter spirit that was hidden from view by the Guardians coughed.

Jamie pushed past the Guardians and gasped when he saw the girl. "Jack?"

Jack began to stir, and she opened her eyes. She grimaced in pain, then tried for a smile when she saw Jamie standing over her. "Okay, now _that _is going to leave a mark," she croaked. Jamie and the kids laughed, and after a moment of hesitation, the Guardians joined in.

Tooth tried to help Jack up, but Jack quickly pulled her arm away and sat up herself. A grin spread on her face when she saw the Sandman. "Sandy!" She floated up so that she was in a standing position, just not actually touching the ground.

Sandy waved at her, knowing that Jack didn't like to be touched.

Bunny playfully hit Jack's good arm. "Ya gave us a right good scare there, mate."

Jack stuck her tongue out. "It's not my fault Pitch is really good at baseball!"

That made Bunny laugh. "Just don't do that again, Frostbite, or else I might have ta kill ya myself. And I'm pretty sure Tooth would help."

Jack grinned. Frostbite. She liked that.

Tooth, who was grinning and laughing, paused for a moment. "Where did Pitch go?"

Sandy shrugged and pointed to at the ground where a sleeping Boogeyman was having a dream about butterflies. Jack snorted at the sight. Well, from what she could see. Her vision was a bit blurry and she had a massive headache, but she wasn't about to tell anyone. She didn't want to worry the kids and why would the Guardians care?

Knowing that it was time to do his job, Sandy floated up on a cloud of dream sand and sent his sand to the sleeping children. Everyone on the ground walked over to an open field to watch Sandy.

Baby Tooth, who had been keeping an eye on the globe in Pitch's chamber, started squeaking happily as the lights turned back on. All the other fairies started to fly around, happy to be able to leave their cages. They quickly got to work and started using the teeth to send the children good memories.

Sophie had woken up when she heard her brother leave and was now watching a butterfly made out of sand fly past her window. "Pretty!"

All six of the awake children in Burgess were having fun with the dream sand. Cupcake touched a Nightmare and turned it into a unicorn. Jack almost got stepped on by a dinosaur. Dolphins raced past Pippa and a group of fish swam up to Jamie.

The boy couldn't believe it. Everything was so unreal, so magical, so-"Oof!" A snowball had it him in the back. A grinning Jack Frost was behind her, armed with another snowball in her good hand. She still hadn't touched the ground, but she was too happy to worry about the pain.

Jamie laughed, and formed his own snowball. Instead of throwing it at Jack, he hit Monty in the face, and soon the rest of the kids were making snowballs and joining in the fight. Even Sophie had come outside to join.

North walked up to Jack, and gestured to the kids that were having fun in the snow. "Your center?"

"Well, it took a while, but I figured it out."

The man smiled proudly at Jack, and tossed her a little Jack Frost doll. Jack snickered, and North let out a booming laugh. He winked at Jack. Then he froze as a snowball hit him in the back.

Claude and Caleb both pointed to an elf. North laughed. "Ha ha! You're all on Naughty list!" He quickly made a snowball. "Bunny, think fast!"

Bunny turned towards North and got a face full of snow. Tooth laughed, and she and Bunny joined the children in the snowball fight.

Pitch, who had finally woken up, gasped at the hideous sight. Jack Frost (could that kid _never stay down? _How many knocks on the head did it take?!) had started a huge snowball fight. Everyone was laughing and having a fun time. While he was standing _right there!_

"No," he hissed. He had to duck to avoid a dream manta-ray. "You dare have fun in my presence? I am the Boogeyman!"

Jack stopped for a second. Funny he should complain about having fun around, yet he had tried to convince Fun to join him in destroying the world.

Pitch continued his rant. "And you _will _fear me!" He ran towards Jamie. Jamie, who was still in the middle of the snowball fight, ran straight through Pitch. "NO!" Pitch cried.

The Guardians and Jack stood together, looking at Pitch. Jack felt almost felt bad. She knew how that felt only too well.

The Boogeyman stared at them with a look of fear, before running away. He ended up running right to Jack's lake and crashed into North. The Guardians knew where he was headed (thanks to Jack's good sense of direction) and took Bunny's tunnels.

"Leaving the party so soon?" North asked, his hands on his hips.

"You didn't even say goodbye," Tooth added. She tossed Pitch something shiny.

"A quarter?" he asked, looking confused. Then it suddenly made sense to him when Tooth punched him so hard a tooth came out.

Tooth shook her hand. "And that's for my fairies."

Pitch got to his feet. "You can't get rid of me. Not forever. There will always be fear."

"So what?" North threw his hand in the air. "As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear."

"Really? Then what are they doing here?" Pitch asked. He gestured to the Nightmares that had appeared on the edge of the pond.

North laughed. "It can't be my nightmares, I'm not afraid." The other Guardians nodded, feeling the same.

Jack floated forward. "Looks like it's your fear they smell."

Pitch gasped as he realized the truth. _'This can't be happening!' _He started running away from the Guardians and the Nightmares, but to no avail. The Nightmares caught him and dragged a kicking and yelling Boogeyman back down his hole, destroying the bed in the process.

The clouds that were around the moon moved and the full moon shone down on the immortals. Tooth laughed and gleefully hugged Jack, causing the girl to hiss in pain and stumble backwards. Sandy quickly summoned some dream sand to catch her.

"Oh no. Jack I'm sorry! Are…are you alright?" Tooth whispered. Jack nodded, but kept her face down.

"Liar," Bunny said. "We need to get you to the Pole, mate. Stitch you all up."

"Wait," Jack insisted. She looked at North. "I'm not a Guardian yet, am I?"

North shook his head. "We can do it right now. To make it official." A yeti brought forth the book and North opened it. "It is time you take oath."

Jack's bright blue eyes gleamed with excitement.

As North began to read, the kids, googies (eggs), yetis and elves came onto the lake behind Jack. "Will you, Jackie Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be?"

Jamie nodded at Jack when she glanced back at him. Jack flashed a grin and nodded. "I will."

"Then congratulations, Jack Frost. For you are now, and FOREVERMORE, a Guardian." Everyone cheered. North grasped her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the forehead, which shocked the newest Guardian to a whole new level. She hid her flinch and her grimace in pain though, and North laughed when Jack flashed him a confused look.

One of the elves tried that with another elf. All he got back was a punch.

Tooth's fairies formed a heart for Jack. "Keep it together, girls," Tooth reminded them.

The kids, who had been jumping up and down, froze as Santa's sleigh landed in front of them on the frozen lake.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," Bunny joked to North as they watched the kids freak out over the sleigh.

Jack was balancing on her staff watching all the commotion, when pain flared up in her chest, causing her to lose her balance and almost fall onto the ice, had North not caught her and set her down. "I think it's time to go," he said.

They all said their final goodbyes. Sandy made golden fireworks explode in the sky. Bunny gave Sophie an egg from the Warren. "Happy Easter ya little ankle-biter. I'll miss ya."

Sophie giggled. "Bye bye Bunny."

Jamie walked up to Jack, who was standing on her feet, attempting to look like she wasn't about to pass out. "You're leaving?" Jamie asked. "But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you…"

"Hey, hey." Jack knelt down so that she was closer to Jamie's height. "Slow down, slow down. Are you telling me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?"

"No."

"Okay, well do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?"

He laughed a bit. "No."

Jack smiled warmly at the little boy, which was quite impressive for a winter spirit. "We'll always be there, Jamie. And now, we'll always be here." She pointed to Jamie's heart. "Which kind of makes you a Guardian too."

That made Jamie beam. Jack gave him one last smile and then got up and walked towards the sleigh.

Jamie called out. "Jack!" He ran towards her and threw his arms around the winter spirit.

Jack gasped. She had never been hugged by a human child before. She hesitated for a moment before wrapping her own arms around the boy. For once, she didn't flinch away from contact.

For his part, Jamie was surprised at how cold Jack was to touch. But he didn't mind, not one bit.

Finally, Jack flew up and landed on the wing of the sleigh. North snapped the reigns and the sleigh took off. The kids all waved goodbye.

_My name is Jack Frost. And I'm a Guardian. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. So when the moon tells you something, believe it!_

* * *

**Wow! Finally done the movie! So just to clear things up, this is _not _the end of it. I plan on doing at least one more chapter about after this happened, and I may do some drabbles too but I haven't decided yet. Let me know if you think I should! Also, in case you missed it earlier, I am doing a sequel for this. Hope you all enjoyed reading this!**


	14. Wrap Ups

**A/N: Wow this is late. Sorry guys, been extremely sick (still am) and did not feel like writing one bit. But here you are. Now after this I'm just going to post some drabbles and stuff like that. Then in a bit I'll post the sequel. Leave me a review if you have a drabble idea (I'll be able to update faster if you do) and enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

North glanced back at the young winter spirit. For the whole ride, Jack had refused to lay down and rest. Instead she crouched on the back of the sleigh, still looking back at where she had left Jamie.

"Come on, Frostbite. You're weak. Get off of there," Bunny insisted.

"I'm fine."

Tooth patted Bunny's arm. "We're almost at the Pole. She has to get off then."

The ride through the tunnels and into the Pole was bumpy, and Jack almost fell out of the sleigh. It took a lot of effort to keep herself upright. Even without all the bumps she was almost swooning, which did not go unnoticed by Bunny and Tooth. When the sleigh finally stopped, Bunny had had enough.

"Okay, now time for you to rest. I don't care if I have to drag you to a bed myself."

Everyone climbed out. "Look, I'm fine. I don't need anyone to baby me. Honestly, I can take care of myself," Jack complained. She took a step backwards and almost collapsed. Luckily Sandy cuaght her before she fell. She hissed from the pain that erupted in her chest.

"Fine, huh?" Bunny raised his eyebrows.

"Please Jack, just come in and rest for a while. You look like you took quite the beating," North said.

"Well, I was actually planning on, you know, _leaving_ right now."

"Leaving? How come?" Tooth asked.

"You know, Pitch is gone. The fight's over. You guys don't need my help anymore, so I guess I just thought-"

"What, that we didn't want you to stay?" North asked. "Jack, you're a proper Guardian now. Of course we want you to stay."

"Now come on, ya gumby, let's get you inside and you can tell us all we missed eh?"

Jack followed the Guardians into a sitting room. there were couches and armchairs all around a cozy looking fireplace. They each flopped down on a couch. Sandy grabbed an armchair and pulled it away from the fire so Jack could sit in it. She flashed him a grateful smile then collapsed into the cushion.

"So what happened to you, Jack?" Tooth asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You randomly show up at Jamie's house looking even bloodier than before. Plus you seem to have found a lot of confidence, and I doubt that was from what we said," Tooth replied.

Sandy looked at them and a **?** appeared over his head. The Guardians looked sheepish. "After Pitch got you, we tried to get the lights to flicker again by making Easter go well. When we got the the Warren, we found Sophie there. She helped us paint eggs. Then Jack took her home. She was supposed to come back and help us protect the eggs but she, ah, got held up with Pitch. All the eggs were destroyed and we kind of took it out on Jack," North told Sandy, looking ashamed.

"It's not your fault. You're right, I was supposed to be there and I wasn't."

"Enough about whose fault it is. What happened to ya after that?" Bunny looked at Jack expectantly.

She looked down, suddenly very interested in her feet. "I, uh, ran into Pitch again. Or rather, he ran into me."

"What?" the other Guadians yelled.

"After, you know, I flew to the Arctic to clear my head. I wanted to destroy the teeth, to get rid of them but I just couldn't. 300 years I had been waiting for an answer and they were it. Then Pitch appeared. We fought, but he talked to me. I was vulnerable at the time. Mentally weak. He took advantage of that. Told me he knew how it felt to be cast out, to not be believed in. I almost bought it. But I snapped out of it before he convinced me to join him."

Shr took a deep breath. "I told him to leave me alone. But he wouldn't. He had Baby Tooth trapped in his fist. He was going to squeeze her if I didn't give up my staff."

Tooth gasped and looked at Baby Tooth, who nodded, confirming Jack's story. Bunny had to bite back a curse. North went right ahead and swore in Russian.

"Did you do it? Give up your staff?" Tooth asked.

"I had to. He would have hurt Baby Tooth. Once I gave it up, he started taunting me. He said..."

"Sweet Tooth?"

"He said you guys wouldn't miss me. That the only reason you tolerated me was because you needed my help. He said that I had failed and you wouldn't care that I was gone. Baby Tooth tried to help me. She pecked him, but he threw her into a large crevise. Before I could do anything to help her, Pitch snapped my staff."

The Guardians were having a hard time hearing this story. Jack's staff...they knew how much it meant to her.

"I was surprised at how much that hurt. I guess the staff is a part of me, because when it snapped...I have never felt pain like that before.

"Anyway, he blasted me into the same crevise as Baby Tooth. Then he tossed the two halves of me staff down to taunt me. Not the smartest move, I must say. At first I blacked out. Then when I came to, I tried to help Baby Tooth warm up. Unfortunately, I can only really keep things cold. I was starting to despare when Baby Tooth reminded me that I still had the teeth. So I looked at them, and I realized who I was."

"You remember?" Tooth gasped.

"Yeah. My name was Jacklyn Overland. I had a little sister named Olivia, a mother and a father. Well, until my father died. When I was seventeen, I took Olivia ice skating. The ice was too thin though, and it started to break from under my sister. She was so scared. I convinced her that we were going to play a game. I pretended to play hopscotch as I jumped over to where my staff was. Then I told her to jump to me. I knew it was breaking too much for her to make it, so I lunged to her and threw her to safety."

"Was she alright?" North looked worried.

"She was fine. But I landed right onto the thin ice myself. As soon as I took a step, it broke and I fell into the water and drowned."

"You died?!" They all cried.

"Um, yeah? Didn't you guys die before you were chosen?"

Sandy shook his head.

"Oh." She suddenly felt very self-concious. "Well, after that I snapped out of the memories. I repaired my staff and then flew over to Pitch's lair to free the fairies. None of them could fly though, so I looked at Pitch's globe and saw that Jamie was the last light. So I went to him. You guys know the rest."

For a few long seconds, no one spoke. Then Tooth flew over and wrapped her arms around Jack, causing her to flinch slightly. Tooth pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I-I'm just not used to physical contact," she explained.

"That's our fault. We ignored you for 300 years. That's something I won't ever forgive myself for," North said.

"So, your memories. What else did you see?" Tooth asked, trying to keep the tone light.

Jack's eyes lit up. "I was the prankster of the village!"

"Why am I not surprised," Bunny muttered.

"And I was very protective of Ollie. Thats what I used to call her. I loved her. I would always tell her to hide when..." She willed herself to stop talking. They didn't need to know about that.

"When what?" Bunny asked.

"Jack?"

"When my father came home late. I would tell her to hide because when he came home late, usually he was drunk. If she was hidden and I was available, he would beat me and leave her alone."

"You're father hit you," Tooth whispered.

Bunny looked like her was about to commit murder, which was an odd look for the Easter Bunny. He stepped towards her. "Let me look."

Jack hesitated. "Frostbite, let me look at your back."

Finally, Jack tyrned around and pulled up her hoody so that just her back was showing. There were plenty of scars, some looking like strap marks, others like burns.

"Not all of those are from him. Some are recent," Jack said quickly, then realized that she wasn't helping them calm down.

"What else are these from?" North snapped.

"Well, some are from other spirits. Some I may have done." She looked down, ashamed. "It was a hard 300 years," she said quietly.

To her surprise, it was Bunny that hugged her this time. "Better get used to hugs, Frostbite, cause you're a Guardian now. And we'll do our best to make up for the last 300 years. You're not alone anymore. Ya hear?"

Jack felt tears threatening to spill. '_No. No crying. Not in front of them.' _Butshe couldn't help it. She started to shake, as tears flew freely from her eyes. North and Tooth put hands on both her shoulders and Sandy held her hand. The sat like that for almost an hour, just allowing the young spirit to let out the tears she had been holding back for so long.

As she started to calm down, Bunny held her out at arms length. "Now, can we _please_ get that arm and ribs and head looked at?"

Laughing, Jack nodded, and allowed herself to be guided towards the med room. She was still in pain, both mentally and physically, but for some reason, she couldn't manage to stop smiling.


	15. Fear of Fire pt 1

**A/N: Thank you FlockPack for the correction, I made sure to fix that. **

**So this idea was suggested to me by general yumi. It's going to be an arc, but not a very long one. My guess is probably two or three chapters. So, yeah! Hope you all like it and be sure to leave me a review!**

* * *

Tooth was fairly certain Jack had ruined bread for her. After eating a slice of the home-made bread that had just come out of North's oven? She would never be able to go back.

"This is amazing! Jack, where did you learn to bake like this?" she asked.

The spirit shrugged. "Oh, you know. I'm a 1700s kid and I'm female. Had to learn how to cook and clean and all that."

Just then, North barged in. "We have problem. Some fire spirit is going crazy and starting forest fires a little too close to civilization. I'm going to go deal with them."

Jack stood up. "I'll go with you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Jack? I mean, fire and ice don't mix very well. I don't want you to get hurt," Tooth said.

"I'm well aware. Trust me, I've had plenty of bad experiences with fire and heat. But even though it's painful for me to be near it, I'm also really hard to burn. That may come in handy."

"Fine, but I'm coming too."

"Hate to sound rude, but if you are coming then hurry up. I want to get there before Nelson is just a big pile of ashes," North added. Jack and Tooth nodded and followed him to the sleigh.

* * *

Jackie loved Canada. Always had. Of course, Canada wasn't always too fond of her considering she would make winter last almost half the year for certain places, but she couldn't help it. Canadians knew how to have good fun in winter. It was so easy to start a good snowball fight and Jack would sometimes spend days sledding and skiing down the Rocky Mountains.

As they crossed into British Columbia, Jack took a deep breath. The air didn't have the nice winter smell anymore seeing as how it was July and Dylan SunRay would kill her if she made it snow in his season again (come on, that was _years _ago. Almost a full decade. He has no right to still be mad). Even still, the smell of pine was strong and she loved it.

As they got closer to the spirit though, the smell of pine and fresh water was replaced with smoke and ash. In the distance, she could see flames coming from a forest just outside of a town called Nelson. Forest fires were normal in the area, but never so close to town before.

"Hang on! We're going in!" North yelled. He steered the sleigh towards the flames. Jack braced herself for heat and it didn't disappoint. The heat hit her hard, and she started panting even before the other two were past just discomfort.

"You doing okay Jack?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just…never mind. Let's just finish this up quickly before I melt." She held up her hands when she saw Tooth's reaction. "Figure of speech! I'm can't actually melt, Tooth."

The fairy glared at her for a second before turning her attention back to the inferno ahead. North landed the sleigh just outside of the circle of flames and they all jumped off.

"Jack, you and Tooth fly yourselves to the spirit. I'll make my way over on foot."

"Okay. Be careful, North."

The girls took off and flew towards the center of the fire. Jack was finding it difficult to even stay airborne, but she wasn't about to tell that to Tooth. She just prayed that Wind would be able to keep her from falling.

"There!" Tooth pointed to a small spirit. Her hair was bright red, she had a red dress on and her eyes looked orange. She was very tan. Jack would almost call her beautiful, but the crazy look in the spirit's eyes kind of ruined it.

They landed. Jack did her best to keep the air temperature around them low, while Tooth slowly approached the spirit.

"Hey there. What's your name? You're a new spirit, aren't you?"

The spirit looked at Tooth cautiously. "Yes," she finally said. "I'm only eleven. My name is Bree Flame. Who are you?"

Tooth smiled at her. "Bree. I'm the Tooth Fairy, and this is Jack Frost. Listen, I know you just recently took over from the old spirit of fire, but you can't do this. Spread fire so close to a town like this."

Bree glared fiercely. "They don't see me. None of them do. They walk right through me as if I'm not even there. Like I don't exist. How would you know what that feels like? I've heard them talk about you. Even I know about you. The Tooth Fairy. They can see you I bet."

Jack stepped forward. "Yes they can. But I they won't be able to see me." Bree snapped her head towards the other spirit. "I only recently got a few believers. Just a couple of kids in a town called Burgess. But I'm 300 years old. I know exactly what that feels like."

At first, Bree just stared. Then she turned away. "Don't talk to me, Winter. I've heard about you from Summer and he says you are a pain. He doesn't like you and neither do I."

"I understand that. Dylan and I don't get along at all. We kind of hate each other. But he would agree with me on this, I know he would. Starting fires will not make them see you. It will just make them afraid. Leave the fear to Pitch."

She glared even more intensely. "I said to stop talking!" She thrust her hand out and fire shot at Jack, who just barely managed to jump out of the way.

Tooth gasped. "No! Bree, enough! We are not here to fight!"

"You brought Winter here to confront a fire spirit and you don't expect a fight? Fire spirits are loyal to Summer, and any enemy of his is an enemy of mine."

"She's right. Enough," North's voice boomed. He walked up to them with a familiar spirit following him.

"Dylan," Jack wheezed. She had lost the strength to get up and was shaking in fear. Fire. Why did she suggest to come and help face fire? She had never liked fire, even before she was a spirit.

"Jack," Dylan said. They both had angry looks on their faces but neither of them had attacked which was progress. He turned to the spirit. "Bree, you must stop this. Tooth is right. You can't be spreading fires this close to human civilization. Come on, if you need to blow off some steam we can go to into one of the forests in the mountains."

Bree hesitated for a moment before nodding. She raised her hands and the fires died down. She took Dylan's hand and they erupted into flames. When it faded, they were gone.

Tooth looked confused. "Where did they go?"

Jack coughed. "That's how they get around. Elementals serve seasons. Fire serves Dylan – I mean Summer, so that's how he gets around. Air serves Winter so I travel using Wind."

North grabbed Jack's arm and hauled her to her feet. "Are you alright Jack? You looked spooked."

"No, I'm fine. I just don't like fire."

"That's understandable. Being the spirit of Winter after all," Tooth added.

"Well, yeah and…" She hesitated. "Nothing. Just don't like fire. Never have."

Tooth looked confused. "Even when you were human?"

For some reason, that seemed to make Jack angry. "Forget it, okay? Let's go. This place is too hot for me, I can barely keep myself standing."

* * *

Back at the Pole, Jack went outside to lay in the snow for a while to cool off. Tooth took that time to talk to North.

"Something is wrong with Jack. When I asked if she was afraid of fire when she was human, she shut me out really fast. There's something she isn't telling us."

"What do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure. But if I looked at her memories, I bet I could figure it out,"

"Are you sure you should? The memories we hold are sometimes very private."

"North, I want to help her. But she isn't exactly the opening up type. You know that."

"True. Very well, if you believe that this will help her, I will not tell our little spirit anything."

"Thank you North. I'll be back soon."

She flew away to Tooth Palace. "Baby Tooth, can I place you in charge tonight? I need to check something and I don't know how long I'll be."

Baby Tooth squeaked happily. She never minded helping her mother out and ever since the incident with Pitch, Tooth had been placing a lot of faith in Baby Tooth. Such as letting her take charge every once in a while.

Tooth grabbed Jack's teeth and flew into her library. She didn't come here often (too busy) but Jack loved it. This would be the first time in years since it had been used by anyone but the winter spirit.

"Okay Jack. What are you afraid of?" she thought out loud. Placing her hand on the container, Tooth felt herself get pulled into Jack's memories.


	16. Fear of Fire pt 2

**A/N: So I decided to add on to this chapter for those of you that already read it. **

**Warning: Contains child abuse.**

The first fire memory Tooth found was little baby Jack. Tooth almost squealed in delight seeing Jack the winter spirit as a baby. She tried to crawl over to the fireplace that was keeping the house warm, but her mother picked her up before she reached there.

"No, Jacklyn. I don't think you'll like fire much if you touch it. Jackie and fire don't go very well together," she said. Tooth almost laughed. _'You have no idea how true that statement is.'_

Clearly this wasn't what caused Jack's fear of fire. Tooth had learned that almost all fear is caused by something. Jack being afraid of fire because she is a winter spirit, now that she would have no problem believing. But as a human, especially a human in the 1700s when fire was used to light up homes and keep warm in the winter, there should be something that caused this.

The next one, Jack was a much older, probably ten. She was holding a flaming stick in her hand and was racing through the woods. _'What is such a little girl doing out at this time of night?' _Tooth wondered.

It was strange for Tooth to see Jack like that. Not only was she a kid, but her skin had colour in it. Her usual white hair and icy blue eyes were both brown.

"Ollie!" Jacklyn called. "Ollie, where are you?"

_'__Ollie?'_

Jack looked frantic. She shouldn't have looked like that, not at her age. She should be sleeping at this time, not running around in the woods, panicking.

"Jack!" A young girl's voice rang out.

"Ollie!" Jack started running towards the sound. _'Oh! Ollie must be Olivia, Jack's sister,'_ Tooth reaized.

Sure enough, Jack ran into a miniature versions of herself. Jack stuck the torch into the ground and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around Olivia.

"Don't you _ever _run off like that again! When you start to wander into unfamiliar territory, you turn around and come home right away. If you want to explore, go with me. Don't go off by yourself like that! You scared me half to death!"

"_You _always go off by yourself," the younger girl whispered.

"I know, but I'm twelve and your six." _'Twelve? Wow, she's small for her age.' _"Besides, how often do you see me get in trouble?"

"A lot," Olivia admitted.

"Exactly. Now come on," she said, getting to her feet and grabbing the torch again. "Let's get you home before mother and father get home."

The sister's starting walking towards the house. Inside, Jack could see a two shapes. Her parents were home. Tooth wrinkled her nose in disgust. Even from here she could smell the alcohol.

Clearly Jack and Olivia smelled it too. "Will I have to go under the bed again?" Olivia asked.

Jack looked panicked, and Tooth knew why. It was late. She should not be out of the house. Her parents would not be happy knowing that they were outside.

"No. I was worried that this would happen. I bunched up your blankets so it looks like someone is sleeping there. Father's too drunk to notice and if mother does, she won't say anything if she knows I'm home. But I don't want father to see you. It's warm out tonight. Sleep outside."

"But that's a punishment! Don't punish me," Olivia whined. Tooth sighed. Olivia was too young to see that Jack was trying to protect her.

"You ran off, Ollie. That means you need to be punished," Jack said firmly. "You're sleeping outside tonight. If you are quiet and don't make a sound though, I won't make you sleep outside tomorrow. Understand?"

Olivia looked sad, but she nodded. She went to the side of the house and curled into a ball.

Jack sighed and slowly walked into the house, praying that her mother hadn't already pointed out that both of their children were missing.

She opened the door. Her parents turned towards the sound and a look of relief flashed on her mother's face.

"Where were you, young lady?" he father roared.

Instead of answering, Jack looked at her mother. "You look worn out, mother. Maybe you should go to bed."

Tooth waited for Jack's mother to shake her head, to refuse to leave her ten year old daughter alone with her drunk father. To her shock, Jack's mother simply nodded and walked into what must have been the parent's room.

She knew she should be focusing on Jack, but Tooth couldn't help but look around her house. It was small. The house only had two rooms, so the children slept in the same room as the kitchen. The kitchen had a stove and counters. A table and four chairs was just beside where the mother would most likely cook. On the other side of the room, there was a fireplace with a rocking chair and an old couch facing it, but that was about it.

"I'll ask again. Where were you?" Jack's father yelled.

"Went out for a walk," Jack mumbled. Her father struck her across the face and she went reeling, crashing into the table.

Tooth cried out, but to her surprise, Jack didn't let out as much as a whimper. She simply straightened herself out and walked to the fireplace, placing her torch in it and letting the stick burn.

Her father grabbed her arm. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, girl. Should've had a boy instead of you. Look at ya. Scrawny, loud, troublesome and useless. Just a worthless little girl."

Jack looked her father in the eye, her face expressionless. "I'm sure you would have been much happier if I had been a boy."

"No, I would've been happier if I had a boy _instead _of you," he snapped. If his words stung at all, Jack didn't let that show. She just stood there and said nothing as her father rambled on, occasionally slurring his words.

It was after ten minutes of him yelling and occasionally striking Jack, she made her mistake. As usual, it was because she was thinking of her little sister who was asleep right outside of the thin walls. "Your going to wake Olivia, father," she said.

He paused, not believing that his daughter had just spoken up to him. Then he grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground, knocking over the rocking chair.

Horrified, Tooth rushed over to Jack, knowing perfectly well she couldn't do anything to help. This had happened over 300 years ago. Still…

Her father gave her a firm kick to the ribs. "I think I've been to gentle on you. You're a girl. You never _ever _speak against a man, you understand me?"

He grabbed the un-burned part of the torch from the fireplace and keeled next to his daughter. "I think it's time you learned a little respect."

"NO!" Tooth yelled. They couldn't hear her. _'Oh, please no. She's ten! Tell me you're going to put that torch back.'_

Jack's eyes widened. "Please, father! I'm sorry!" she pleaded. "Please, no!" He rolled her onto her back. She squirmed and tried to wiggle away, but her father was strong.

She let out a scream when the flames hit her dress and burnt through to her back, but quickly shut her mouth. She jerked away from him only to have him grab her leg and placed the torch on her leg.

Tooth was crying now. So was Jack, but ten year old made nothing more than muffled cries. Her father pulled the torch off of her and put it back in the fireplace. Then he gave a strong kick to her gut and walked into his room.

For a while, Jack just laid on the wooden floor, crying into her arm. Almost no sound escaped, she made sure of that. Then she managed to drag herself to her bed and she pulled off her dress.

It was ruined. The burn mark on it was obvious. Jack looked sad, but not for the reason most would think. She was sad because she only owned three dresses, and now she only had two.

Jack started to tear up her dress. A large strip she wrapped around her middle to cover the burn on her back and a smaller one she used on her leg. Then she curled up on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Tooth knew that she had seen what she wanted to see. Jack had been afraid of fire because her own father had purposely burned her as a punishment. A punishment for going out in the woods alone and finding her lost little sister because her parents were out getting drunk. Well, he father at least.

What else did her father do to her?She felt herself get yanked into another memory.

"JACKLYN AND OLIVIA OVERLAND! GET IN HERE!" a voice roared.

The two girls that were playing in the field at the time, froze. The girls looked the same age as they did in the last memory. Olivia glanced at Jack in fear. "Papa sounds angry. What did we do?"

"I'm not sure. But whatever he says, let me do the talking, okay?"

Olivia nodded and the sisters raced into their house. Their father was waiting for them and he looked furious. "Well? Which one of you was it?"

"What do you mean, father?" Jack asked.

"Someone left the eggs on the table instead of putting them in the cellar. Now, I paid good money for those. Money that we don't have a lot of. Which one of you left them out?" he demanded.

Giving her sister a glance, Olivia was about to open her mouth to own up. Jackie hadn't even been in the house when she took out the eggs. She was too busy caring for the sheep. Before she could say anything, Jack nudged her to the side. "It's my fault, father. I left them out. I'm sorry."

She turned to her little sister. "Olivia, get rid of the eggs. They are no good anymore. Then feed the sheep for me. Don't come in here while father and I are talking, understand?"

"But it was-"

"I said, _understand?"_

Olivia shut her mouth and nodded. Then she grabbed the spoiled eggs and ran outside. Jack turned and faced her father. He was taking the belt off of his pants. "Turn around and lift your blouse, Jacklyn."

Jack bit her lip and did as she was told. She felt the sharp SNAP of the leather and metal hit her bare skin, and she bit her tongue. After five, she had to hold onto the table to stop herself from falling. Tooth wanted to yell at the man. This was barbaric! He ended up giving his twelve year old daughter thirty lashes before he finally stopped.

The girl's back was red and her knuckled were white. She let her blouse fall over her back again and faced her father. He struck her across the face, hard. To Tooth's dismay, it looked as if Jack was expecting that.

"Learn your lesson, girl?"

"Yes father."

"Good. You need to be behave better than you normally do if you ever want to find a husband. If no man will except you by the time you're sixteen, I'm tossing you out. Understand me?"

"Yes father. I understand."

"Go help your sister then. And don't you be telling your mother about this when she gets home. You're enough of a burden as it is. She shouldn't have to be worrying about you, which she probably will. Heaven knows why."

She only nodded then hurried out to help her sister.

* * *

The last memory, Jack was much older. She looked almost the same age she did currently, maybe a bit younger. She and her mother and sister were all wearing black dresses. They stood over a grave. Her mother and sister were both crying. Jack looked very sad, but no tears fell. Tooth couldn't blame her. Obviously her father had died, but she had gotten beaten badly by him. She wasn't all that surprised she didn't cry

Then it pulled her a few months into the future. Jack kissed her sister goodbye and walked out the door. She ran into town, to the town bakery. _'She got a job,' _Tooth guessed.

"Hi Mr. Froth," she said cheerfully.

"Jacklyn, so glad you're here. I need you to run out and grab some flour for me."

"Uh, sure. Yeah, I can do that."

"Great." The man opened the oven to pull some bread out. Tooth saw Jack flinch at the fire, but she managed to keep her composure. She instead took a step back and waited.

"Here's some money for it," Mr. Froth said, handing some to her. "Hurry back. I want you to be able to bake bread as well as me by the end of this week, so we have no time to lose."

"Right. Okay, I'll be back soon," she called and she raced out.

* * *

Smiling, Tooth knew she wanted to see more. She wanted to see the good memories Jack had. After seeing her in the memories, Tooth was fairly certain she would never look at Jack the same way again. The girl was strong, even at a young age, and she was kind at the same time.

But, despite that, she knew she shouldn't. Jack didn't know she was poking into her memories. She most likely didn't even want Tooth to see them. The least Tooth could do was respect that.

She pulled herself out of the memories, and just sat there for a while, collecting her thoughts. Then she put the teeth away and flew back to the Pole.

* * *

North greeted her. "Tooth. Jack left a few hours ago. Something about needed to give Alberta snow? I don't understand why, it's July there, but I suppose if she wants to give Alberta snow, she's going to give it snow."

Tooth nodded but didn't say anything. "Well? Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

"Yes. I did."

"And?"

She looked at him. "And we can't help her. Not with this. But I don't think she needs us to. All we can do is be there if she needs us." She smiled. "She's strong. Stronger than me, that's for sure. She's going to be fine."

* * *

**Again, thanks general yumi for the suggestion. If you have a suggestion, leave me a review and there's a good chance I'll use it. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	17. Author's Note

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I probably won't get another chapter up until after exams which are next week for me. So again, I'm very sorry. Keep leaving me reviews about what you want to see next and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! It means so much to me. I've had over 8 500 views for this story, which is amazing. Hopefully we will reach 10 000 by the end of July. I'm dreaming big! Love you all!**


	18. When Jack Read Fanfiction

**A/N: Wow that was a long break! Sorry guys, finished up my exams and then the day after, my family went on a vacation. So, oops? **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Silver: No, sorry I don't. Never heard of it. I'm sure it's a lovely place though.**

* * *

Jamie giggled and clutched his sides. Oh, some of these were _hilarious. _And others were slightly disturbing, but he tried to avoid them.

"Hey Jamie!" a familiar voice called. Jamie yelped and quickly minimized the screen on his new laptop. 'Oh shoot, Jack is going to _kill _me!' he thought.

He turned around and looked out his window. Sure enough, Jack Frost was crouching on the windowsill. "Now what is a fine fourteen year old doing indoors on a day like this? Have you not seen the huge dump of snow I gave you?"

"I was going to go outside in a bit. There were just some things I wanted to look at on my laptop," Jamie explained.

"Like?"

"Well, uh, nothing much. Just, you know, stuff."

"Stuff." Jack looked unimpressed. "Let's see, then."

"Jack! I don't want you poking around my laptop! Honestly, you are the nosiest imaginary friend in history," Jamie grumbled.

"Yep, and don't you forget it. Now show me. Or is it private?"

"It's private."

"Looking at pictures of girls?"

"What? NO! JACK!" Jamie yelled, his face bright red.

"Then show me."

With a huge sigh, Jamie opened up the page again and revealed the site he was on to Jack. The winter spirit looked confused. "What's fanfiction?"

"It's a website. Basically people that enjoy certain movies, or book or TV show or stuff like that, they write their own stories based on that and post it on here so other people can read it."

"Okay…and you didn't want me seeing this because…"

"Well, I was reading fanfics about Rise of the Guardians," he said sheepishly.

Jack's mouth dropped. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. There are fanfics about that abomination? Come on people!"

"Sorry, Jack, but some of them are actually kind of funny."

"Some of them?"

"Others are just plain disturbing."

"I'm guessing I'm male in all of these fanfics as well?"

"Actually, no. There's a community of stories that are all about female Jack Frost."

"Seriously?" Jack could hardly believe it. "Maybe this site isn't as bad as I thought. I want to read some of these!"

Jamie was back to panicking. "Jack, no! I don't think that is such a good idea. This is the internet, don't forget. The sanity of some of the people that post stories is questionable at best."

"Oh, come on. How bad can it be? Listen, you get off the computer and go start a snowball fight for me. I'm heading to the Pole. North has some computers up there. I want to read some of these."

Before Jamie could stop her, Jack took off.

* * *

North was sitting down, eating cookies when he heard the large CRASH! coming from upstairs. He knew that it was Jack. She had shown up an hour earlier and announced that she was using one of his computers. Then she flew upstairs and he hadn't seen her since.

"OH MY…MAKE IT STOP!"

Yep. Definitely Jack.

He raced upstairs. "Jack! Are you alright?"

The winter spirit was laying on the ground. She didn't appear to be injured by she looked more pale than usual and her eyes looked terrified.

"DO I _LOOK_ ALRIGHT?" she snapped.

"What happened here? Were you attacked?"

"Yes, I was attacked. BY THE INTERNET!"

"What?" Now North was confused.

"Do you know how many times people have said that Jack Frost is female? Almost none. I'd never heard that before until Jamie made the connection. But after that stupid movie, Rise of the Guardians came out, people wrote fanfics about a female Jack Frost. I thought that was great."

"And the problem is…"

"Do you know how many stories I read that I was in love? WITH BUNNY?!"

North snorted and almost fell over laughing. He was normally a very jolly person, but he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed that hard.

"That's not even the worst of it! A bunch of them have me and PITCH together. PITCH! AS IN PITCH BLACK! How on earth could anyone think that me and Pitch…eeeeewwww." She shuddered.

By that time, North _had _fallen over and was on the ground dying of laughter. Jack gave him her best death glare before turning away. "I need to go hunt down a teenager now," she huffed. She jumped out the window and flew off, leaving a huge snowstorm in her wake.

* * *

**A lot shorter, I know, but whatever. My summer holiday just started, this is my lazy time. Most of me didn't want to do any writing today but I had a large argument with myself (some violence may have been used) and the part that wanted to write for you guys won. **

**I'm thinking of writing an arc where Jack becomes invisible to the Guardians. Tell me what you think! Good idea, bad idea? Also leave me a review about a drabbles that you would like to see and I'll most likely write it. **


End file.
